


Can't Contain This Anymore

by Smolbeanandhisqween



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Edging, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Little Fluff, M/M, Mostly Smut, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanandhisqween/pseuds/Smolbeanandhisqween
Summary: Louis has been Harry's neighbor for a little over a year. They can't stand each other. It all boils over the night before Harry has his job interview and Louis has his music on too loud. Things don't go as Harry thought they would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago and completely abandoned it until a few weeks ago and turned it into something completely different. I'm really proud of it though.  
> I couldn't have done this without my friend M. She's kept me motivated to write everyday and has given me many suggestions on where to go with this fic. Go follow her on Instagram: @stylesftkindness  
> While you're at it pls go follow me on Instagram as well @smolbeanandhisqueen. My old account was deleted!!  
> Enjoy this fic and all it's angst and smut!!! :)

Harry Styles didn't hate many things. One thing he did hate was his obnoxious, insufferable neighbor. Louis Tomlinson. He despised him from the moment Louis moved down the hall a year ago. Louis had a party that first night which distracted Harry from studying for his end of term exam. He got a C on the exam which lowered his perfect GPA. When he tried to explain that to him, Louis replied “Guess you shouldn't care about you grades so much then.” From that moment on, he loathed him. He couldn't stand living next to such an inconsiderate human being. Louis had parties at least twice a week. Harry didn't think he had a job because he always had people over.

Harry didn't feel the need to go to parties. He loved to sit at home with a good book and a cup of tea. He didn't party much in college and he didn't see why he should start now.  
Another downside to Louis living across the hall to Harry was that he was ungodly attractive. He hated the fact that someone so awful could look that good. It wasn't fair that he couldn't stand him because he would totally come onto him otherwise. That didn't stop Harry from looking. He felt that he had no dignity when he did but he was only human and Louis was hot. Harry would conveniently be leaving his flat when Louis would come back from a run. Louis would always be a sweaty mess and that only frustrated Harry further. Louis would always be cocky and point out that Harry was staring. He got defensive but he knew Louis knew. 

Harry had a huge interview coming the following day. The interview was at 9 in the morning and he had to get a good night's rest. Of course, Louis Tomlinson had other plans. He was having one of his usual parties that were so loud Harry couldn't even hear himself think. 

After midnight, Harry had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to become something in life and walking into his interview tomorrow exhausted was not going to get him this job. He doesn't bother putting on a shirt because this wasn't going to take long. He was going to knock on his door until Louis answered and he was going to give him a piece of his mind. 

Harry walks out of his door and slams it in anger. The closer he got to Louis’ door, the louder the music got. He knocks on the door violently. It takes about thirty seconds before the door opens. Louis opens it. His face flashes with surprise and quickly turns into a smirk.

“Hello, hello. What a pleasure to see you here, neighbor.” Louis eyes his body up and down. “What a lovely outfit, might I add.” He tacks on with a cheeky grin. Harry rolls his eyes in annoyance. He didn't have time for this. He needed to go to bed. 

“Will you turn your fucking music down?” Harry buffs out. Amusement plays on Louis’ face. 

“It's a party. Why would I do that?” His words are slightly slurred. It's obvious he's had a fair amount of drinks. That comment only makes Harry more agitated. 

“For starters, you're not the only person who lives in the fucking building. Some of us are trying to sleep.” Harry bites out. 

“It's a Sunday and therefore still the weekend, mate. I'm sorry but the party will continue.” He quirks his eyebrows up in a challenging manner. 

“Seriously? I've got a fucking job interview tomorrow. I need to be well rested.” Harry tries to calm down but is seeing red. Louis has the audacity to laugh. 

“I think what you need is to let loose for once in your sheltered life.”

“I would rather be sheltered and going somewhere in life than waste my life away partying.” Harry bites back. Louis walks out of the doorway and shuts his door behind him.

“You don't know what you're talking about. I do just fine in life. Sorry I like to have a good time. Do you even know how to have fun? Because from where I'm standing, it seems like your a boring prick.” Louis cocks his hip and rests his hand on it. 

“I'm the prick? You're the one who has no regard for anyone in this building. I asked nicely for you to turn your music down. If you would just do that I wouldn't have to bother your oh so fabulous party.” 

“That was you being nice?” Louis laughs. 

“Jesus, you're such a dickhead. Just turn down the fucking music.” Harry says, raising his voice. Louis takes a step forward and gets in Harry's face. 

“Are you going to make me?” He asks with blatant amusement. 

“Get out of my face.” Harry says, trying to stay calm.

“Or what?” Louis counters. 

Harry doesn't know what comes over him but he pushes Louis. It was harder than he should have but he got his point across. Louis’ face changes from amusement to annoyance. 

“What's your fucking problem, mate? I'm just trying to have a good night with the lads. You can get rid of that giant stick up your ass any time now.” Louis spits out. His face is now flushed with anger. 

“Just fucking turn down your music and I wouldn't have to be such a dick.” Harry states, losing his edge a bit. Louis laughs bitterly.

“I'm sure you'd still be a dick. You have been since I moved in. You're not friendly whatsoever and you act like you're better than me.” Louis huffs, anger growing on his face. His comment has properly pissed Harry off.

“I am better than you.” Harry says through gritted teeth. He's caught by surprise when Louis pushes him. 

“Just because you went to uni and have your super important interview tomorrow doesn't make you better than me. At least I have friends and people who want to be around me. I'm not shocked I never see people at your flat. You're insufferable to be around.” Louis says with such spite. 

Harry pushes him again. He's never loathed someone so much in his life. Louis reciprocates the push and with much more strength. Harry nearly falls to the ground. Harry is about to push him again when Louis slams him against the wall. Harry thinks he is about to punch him when Louis’ lips is on his. Harry stands stock still for a few seconds. He would have never guessed in a million years that this is where this argument would go. The kiss ignites every fiber in Harry’s body. He kisses back hesitantly. He comes back to his senses and breaks the kiss. 

“I don't fucking like you.” Harry breathes out in disbelief. 

“I don't fucking like you either.” Louis replies and starts kissing Harry’s neck. Just the brush of Louis’ lips on the nape of his neck is causing Harry’s cock to perk up in arousal. 

“Wh-what is even happening?” Harry utters aloud. 

“Are you going to continue to be an annoying prick or are you going to let me in your flat?” Louis breathes on his neck. Shivers run down Harry's spine. 

“Fuck you.” Harry mutters. Louis’ hand roams down and cups the taller boy's hardening member. Harry sighs at the contact.

“I plan to.” Louis replied, adding pressure to his hold. Harry stumbles to his door. Louis quickly follows. He fumbles with his door until it finally opens. 

Louis slams the door shut behind him. He grabs Harry’s face and brings him into a rough kiss. Harry wastes no time sliding his tongue along the smaller man's bottom lip. He grants him access into his mouth and the kiss turns filthy within seconds. Louis pushes Harry backwards until his back hits the front door roughly. It knocks the breath out of him.  
Harry doesn't want to seem like he's crumbling under Louis’ touch so he flips them over so that Louis is now against the door. Louis looks startled at first but then smirks. “Oh, you're _so_ strong.” Louis says sarcastically. 

Harry huffs out in annoyance. He doesn't know why he's so attracted to this man. Louis is an absolute prick. Harry attaches his lips to the smaller man's neck and grinds his hips into Louis’. He sucks at Louis’ pulse point until he's sure that there will be a purple mark there tomorrow. Louis lets out a quiet whimper. Harry reciprocates the smirk Louis gave him moments ago. 

“I would have thought that you would keep up that asshole demeanor of yours for a while longer but you turned soft real quick.” Harry taunts. 

Louis scoffs and slams Harry up against the door once again. It was much harder than last time. Harry winces in pain but it quickly turns into pleasure when Louis’ lips are attacking his and Louis’ hand is touching him. One hand is tracing every inch of Harry's bare chest while the other hand inching dangerously close to Harry's cock. The kiss is heated; tongues fighting for dominance. Harry is caught by surprise when Louis bites his bottom lip playfully. He groans into Louis' mouth. The other man breaks the kiss and flashes Harry his annoying smirk. 

“Do you always have to be such a cocky asshole?” Harry mutters. His comment only makes Louis’ smirk grow. 

“Just for you, _princess_.” Louis’ pet name for Harry was used for sarcasm but he secretly liked it. 

“Are you going keep making snide remarks or are we going to get on with it?” Harry asks impatiently. 

Without another word, Louis drops to his knees and pulls Harry's joggers down his legs. Harry glances down at Louis and he looks to be momentarily stunned. Harry snorts in reaction. 

“Like what you see?” Harry barely gets his last word out when Louis licks a teasing circle along Harry’s head. He shuts up pretty quickly after that. 

Louis licks a long stripe along Harry's shaft before taking him between his lips and sinking down. A low moan threatens to leave Harry’s throat. He doesn't want Louis to know that he's already getting to him. 

Louis begins to bob his head, taking Harry lower and lower each time. He has the perfect amount of suction which is causing Harry’s knees to shake. Harry finally allows a soft moan to leave his lips. Louis sucks him down until the head of Harry’s cock to brush the back of his throat. Harry's knees almost give out. Louis carefully slide him out of his mouth and smirks up at Harry. 

“Who's going soft now, huh?” Louis asks, sarcastically. 

Harry rolls his eyes. He feels his cheeks grow warmer with embarrassment. “Fuck off.” 

Louis’ smirk grows wider. “I like to know that I can completely wreck you, princess.” Louis’ voice is gruff from having a cock down his throat. 

The comment sends shivers down Harry's spine. Before Harry has time to formulate a response, Louis slides his cock back in his mouth. Harry sighs in contentment. Louis maintains a steady rhythm; the head of Harry's cock brushing the back of his throat most times. 

Harry wasn't expecting Louis to be this good with his mouth. He wasn't expecting to be this turned on by the man he despises so much. It's a mind fuck for Harry, really. 

Harry's hands find their way in Louis’ hair and he gently tugs. The action causes Louis to moan onto Harry's dick. The vibrations are like a current coursing through Harry. He's not going to last much longer if Louis is going expertly work over him like this. 

“ _Louis_.. Holy fuck!” Harry moans out, unable to contain his continuous stream of thoughts. This only encourages Louis more. He adds more suction with his cheeks and is more eager when taking Harry’s cock further down his throat. “Louis, _fuck_! If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come.” 

Louis deep throats Harry a few more times before sliding him out of his mouth. Harry wants more. He wants to come from Louis’ sinful mouth. 

“Take me to your bedroom.” Louis says in his intoxicating, fucked out voice. 

Harry only nods then steps out of his joggers that were pooled at his ankles. He rushes them into his room. Louis immediately pushes Harry onto the bed. Louis is going to follow him but Harry messes with the button of his jeans.

“You have too many clothes on.” Harry mutters and makes quick work pulling Louis's pants and underwear down his legs. Louis sheds his shirt as well, throwing it on the floor. He steps out of his jeans and roughly grabs Harry's hair to guide his face to his own. A pathetic sound leaves Harry’s lips. He loved when his hair is pulled. He catches a smirk on Louis' mouth before their lips clash together. 

Louis gets onto the bed and pries Harry's legs open with one of his knees. Harry immediately complies, he's so ready for anything and everything that is about to happen. Louis' body falls on top of his. The friction of their cocks rubbing together is just what Harry needed. The kiss intensifies after that. Both of them are trying to overpower the other. Harry finally has enough and breaks the kiss only to reattach his lips on Louis’ neck. Louis inhales sharply and ruts his hips against Harry's. 

Harry ruts his hips against Louis’ in competition and intertwines his ankles together to bring him closer. Louis whines so softly that Harry barely catches it. Harry smirks against Louis' neck. That smirk quickly wiped off of his face when Louis rubs a dry finger across Harry's hole. His finger is gone before Harry can react. 

“So eager.” Louis murmurs, a smirk back on his face. 

Harry grinds his hips just right against Louis and is granted a soft moan from the other man. “Says you.” Harry responds, voice breathy from arousal. 

“Lube, condom?” Louis asks. Harry is surprised that he doesn't have another sarcastic comment to make. He must be as turned on as Harry is. 

“Top drawer in the bedside table.” 

Louis reluctantly gets off of Harry and goes where he's told to look. Harry takes this time to catch his breath and admire Louis' naked body. He has such a voluptuous figure. Harry can't get over how big and curvy his bum is. Louis smirks when he turns around to get back on the bed and catches Harry staring at him. 

“My eyes are up here, princess.” Louis says sarcastically. Harry feels his cheeks heat up at the mention of the pet name again. He bites his lip but doesn't respond. He's too caught up with staring at Louis. Louis’ cock was shorter than his own but girthier. Harry wanted to put his mouth on it. 

Harry doesn't give a warning, just leans over the bed and grabs Louis' length. Louis’ breath hitches and he stares down at Harry. Harry loves the attention he is getting so he looks Louis right in the eyes and licks a circle around his head. Louis bites his lip and continues to look down at him. Harry takes this in stride and take half of him in his mouth. He makes a show of it and moans softly on his dick. 

“Fuck.” Louis utters aloud, voice no louder than a whisper. 

Harry is teasingly slow with his movements. He wants to keep Louis on his toes. After a minute or so of Harry's agonizingly slow movements, Louis huffs out impatiently. 

“Such a tease.” Louis puts a hand in Harry’s hair and grabs a handful. He pulls Harry’s head back until just the head is in his mouth and then pulls his hair forward so Harry takes all of Louis he can. Harry doesn't have a gag reflex so Louis hits the back of his throat with no problem. Harry makes a point to moan obscenely against his dick. Louis is so far down his throat that no sound comes out, just vibrations. “Fuck, Harry.” Louis grip on Harry’s hair tightens. 

Harry creates his own rhythm; Louis occasionally pulling his hair to keep him sucking him down longer. Harry ruts against the bed. He needs some type of friction. Having Louis' cock in his mouth was beginning to be too much for him. He loves it. His cock was already leaking precome onto the mattress. 

“You’re so good with your mouth, baby.” Louis moans, his grip on Harry’s scalp getting impossibly tighter. Harry moans in response. He watches Louis' eyes dart along his body so he pushes his perky bum in the air so that Louis will notice it and take the hint that he wants Louis inside of him. “Want me to fuck you?” Harry moans in response. “You're just begging for it.” 

Harry slides Louis out of his mouth and waits for further instructions. Louis climbs onto the bed and hastily opens the bottle of lube. He generously pours the contents onto his fingers. Harry gets on his hands and knees and lifts his bum in the air in anticipation. 

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis curses in amazement. Harry looks back at him expectantly. Louis seems to be knocked from the trance he was in. 

Louis doesn't give Harry a warning when he runs a slippery finger against Harry's hole. Harry ruts his hips back, chasing Louis' finger. 

Louis tuts in disapproval. “Need to be patient.” 

Harry laughs dryly. “I didn't let you in my flat to be patient.” 

Louis hums in response and grabs a hold of Harry's bum roughly. Harry yelps in surprise. Louis pulls Harry's legs closer to him. This causes Harry to slide onto his elbows. He looks looks back with a frown and narrowing eyes. Louis smirks and pulls Harry’s ass cheeks apart. Harry bites his lip. The anticipation is killing him. 

Finally, Louis slides a finger into Harry. The burn is a welcome feeling and Harry sighs in relief to finally have something inside him. Louis doesn't wait long to move his finger but Harry doesn't mind at all. He starts canting his hips back to meet Louis’ finger when he's not satisfied with the pace. 

“Another.” Harry demands. He doesn't know what's come over him. It must be all the anger and annoyance from earlier. Not to mention the year's worth of sexual frustration and loathing he’s felt for Louis. 

Louis complies and surprisingly doesn't have a sassy comment to add. The second finger is more of a stretch and takes the breath out of Harry when Louis thrusts both fingers all of the way in. Harry adjusts quickly. Louis continues to go at the same slow speed and Harry isn't having it. 

“Is that all you got?” Harry taunts, canting his hips back onto Louis’ fingers. 

“Sorry, _princess_.” Louis scissors his fingers at the perfect angle. Harry cries out at the sensation. “That better?” The smugness in his voice is evident.

“Yeah.” Harry whimpers out. He can't say much else. Not when Louis is rubbing against his prostate. He starts grinding his hips to meet Louis’ fingers. He's chasing that feeling. 

“Harry.” Louis says in disbelief. Harry hadn't realized how loud he was being until Louis said his name. 

Harry looks back to Louis and moans loudly. “Fuck, _Louis_. Give me another. I can take it.”

Harry is expecting a snarky comment but it never comes. Instead, a noise that sounds a lot like a whimper escapes Louis’ mouth. He complies to Harry’s request and adds a third finger. 

Harry moans at the stretch. Louis doesn't move his fingers until Harry starts rocking his hips towards them. “You want it so bad. You're practically begging for it.” Louis states, scissoring his fingers at the right angle to elicit the perfect reaction from Harry. 

“ _Fuck_. Yeah I do.” Louis hits his prostate again. 

“I thought you didn't fucking like me.” Louis taunts, deliberately not brushing against Harry’s prostate. Harry gets frustrated and rocks his hips more aggressively against Louis’ fingers. 

“You're just proving my point on why I don't.” Harry huffs out. “Quit being a dickhead and let me come.” 

Harry is caught by surprise when Louis’ free hand runs along Harry's spine. Once his hand has it to Harry's shoulders, Louis yanks Harry's long hair towards him. Harry is forced to arch his back. The change in angle causes Louis to brush against his prostate. Louis is relentless with pumping his fingers in and out of Harry. 

“Shit, Louis. I'm gonna come.” Harry moans, arching his back more. He feels his orgasm creeping up on him when Louis stops the movements of his fingers. Louis gently pulls them out. Harry huffs out in frustration. Louis pulls on Harry's hair and brings him closer.

“I want you to come when I'm inside you, fucking you until your legs are shaking and you're moaning my name.” Louis gives Harry’s hair another rough tug. “Understand?”

Harry whimpers in response. He wanted Louis to be inside of him already. He didn't want to seem like he wanted him too badly already. “I'll believe it when I see it.” 

Harry gets up off of his elbows and turns around to face Louis. His pupils are blown and he's biting his lip. “You're such a dickhead, you know that right?” Louis replies, rolling his eyes.

“Yup.” Harry says before attaching his lips to Louis’ neck. He pulls the other man close. One hand digs into Louis’ back while the other one travels lower. He wraps his hand around Louis’ length which is painfully hard and spurting precome just from the simple touch. Louis’ breath hitches and his nails dig into Harry's arm.

Harry takes this momentary lapse of control and pushes Louis onto his back. Louis looks at Harry in lustful curiosity as he climbs onto his lap. Louis’ hands immediately find Harry's bum; pulling his cheeks apart and grinding his hips against them. He moans at the newfound friction. 

While Louis is chasing the sensation, Harry reaches over impatiently and grabs the condom and lube. He sets the condom on Louis’ chest and opens up the lube.

“Fuck me. _Now_.” Harry practically moans. He is so ready to have Louis inside of him. To fill him up in the best way possible. 

Louis releases his hold on Harry's bum and picks up the condom. He rips the foil package with his teeth and takes the condom out. Harry inches his body up up so Louis can slide the latex over his cock. Harry pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand and pumps Louis’ cock a few times to properly slick him up. 

Both men are impatient and ready to get on with this. Louis is rutting his hips to meet Harry's hand. Harry's body is shaking with desire. 

Harry puts a hand on Louis’ stomach for balance and the other guides Louis’ cock to his entrance. Slowly, Harry sinks himself down onto Louis’ cock. Louis grunts at the feeling while Harry bites his lip to stifle a moan. Harry slides down until Louis bottoms out. The stretch of Louis’ cock burns but it's a welcome sensation more than anything else. Harry gives himself a minute or so to adjust. Louis grabs onto Harry’s hips and cants his own hips slightly, impatient. 

“Aren't you going to move, _princess_?” Louis taunts. 

Harry doesn't reply but instead slides himself off of his cock until only the head is inside of him. He smirks at the other man and slams his hips back down. He feels Louis’ body shudder with pleasure. He continues to grind his hips in little figure eights and keeps a steady rhythm. It's slower than he's used to but he likes feeling every inch of Louis’ cock fucking in and out of him. 

Louis doesn't seem to be satisfied with the pace either because he digs his fingers into Harry's hips. Harry is caught by surprise when Louis’ hips thrust up and meets Harry’s hips. He cries out. 

He lets Louis take control after that. Louis’ thrusts are quick but deep. Harry can't contain his moans anymore. To stifle his moans, he leans down and engulfs Louis into a kiss. The kiss is immediately filthy. It's all tongue and panting into each other's mouths. Harry comes up for air and lays a steadying hand by Louis’ ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo. There is a patch of chest hair. Harry has to bite his lips to stifle another moan because Louis is so fucking hot. Harry is brought back to reality when Louis brushes against his prostate. 

“ _Daddy_!” Harry moans, not consciously aware of what just left his mouth. Louis’ thrusts slow down and he looks up at Harry with an unreadable expression and his bottom lip between his lips. 

“What did you just call me?” 

“Uh...nothing.” Harry replies, embarrassed.

Louis flips them over so that Harry is underneath him. He holds Harry's hands above his head with one hand and sinks his fingers into Harry's hips with the other.

“Say it again.”

“Daddy.” As soon as Harry says it, Louis slams into him with all he has. 

“That's right, baby.” 

Louis’ thrusts are fast and unrelenting. His hold on Harry's wrists are tight but not too tight. Harry could get out of his hold if he wanted to. He wouldn't dream of it though; he wouldn't dream of disappointing Daddy. 

“Wanted to fuck you for so long, princess.” Louis utters aloud, breathless. His thrusts are still quick and deep and hitting Harry’s prostate more times than not. “Every time I saw you walking into your flat, I just wanted to fuck you against your door and have you moan my name.” To further his point, he flicks his hips extra hard during that thrust which hits Harry’s prostate full on. 

“Daddy!” Harry moans and struggles against Louis’ hold. Louis had a tight grip on his wrists and on his hips. He can't move away from the pleasure, he has to sit there and take all that is given to him. 

“Baby.” Louis responds and lowers himself to Harry's stomach. He circles his tongue around one of Harry's nipples before sucking it into his mouth. Harry's nipples have always been such a sensitive part of his body that he is whimpering at the contact. His chest is heaving up and down rapidly. He can't seem to catch his breath. Louis moves to the other nipple and circles his tongue around it. Harry is caught by surprise when Louis bites down on the nipple. It's not hard but the sensation is almost too much for him. 

“ _Fuck_. Daddy!” Harry gasps out. Louis’ tongue swirls along the nub once more before he detaches his mouth from Harry's nipples. 

Louis’ eyes beat down on him. He's staring at Harry's every move. Louis’ pupils are blown; there is barely any blue left. His sweaty fringe is in his face. Harry so desperately wants to. Harry pushes against Louis’ hand again to try and get free. “Wanna touch you.” Harry whimpers. 

“Only because you're being so good for me right now.” Louis replies and releases his hold on Harry's wrists. Harry brings his hand up to Louis’ face and brushes the sweaty fringe out of his face. He pull Louis towards him and connects their lips into a kiss. 

Louis continues to thrust into Harry. His stomach brushes against Harry's neglected cock. It is pooling precome onto his stomach and it is an angry red color. Harry moans against Louis’ lips because of the brief contact. Louis moves his lips Harry's jaw and gently kisses along the skin there. When his lips make it to Harry's neck, he sucks at the skin there. It's like he's claiming every inch of Harry. Louis’ stomach rubs against Harry’s cock again. Harry needs more contact than that. 

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers. This seems to pull Louis out of the trance he was in against Harry's neck. He moves up so that he is eye level with Harry. “Touch me.” Harry requests desperately. 

“Why should I touch you, Baby? You ran your mouth to me earlier. Maybe I won't let you come at all.” 

Harry feels tears welling in his eyes at the thought of coming right now. “I'll be good.” 

Louis tuts. “I don't know, princess.” He says noncommittally. 

“Please, Daddy. _Please_. Let me come.” Harry begs. He would usually never stoop so low to beg but with the way Louis is expertly fucking him right now, he is going to explode if a hand doesn't touch his cock in the next couple of minutes. 

“You're begging for it, baby. Aren't you? Want to come so bad that you're begging daddy for it?” Louis grabs onto Harry's hips tighter and thrusts his hips into Harry with all he has. His cock hits Harry's prostate dead on. Harry is nodding his head and whimpering. His cheeks are stained with tears. He's so overstimulated and desperate to come. 

“ _Please_.” Harry begs as tears continue you fall down his face. 

Louis digs his fingers harder into Harry’s hips with one hand, likely to leave bruises. He grips Harry's dick in the other hand. Harry's breath feels like it's been ripped out of him. A feral sound escapes Harry’s mouth. Louis’ hold on his cock tight but his rhythm is desperately slow. It's a major contrast to the movements of his hips. 

Harry huffs out in disapproval. “Daddy. No teasing. Let me come. _Please_. Wanna come so bad.” 

Louis adds pressure to his hold but does not move any quicker. Harry retaliates by running his fingernails along Louis’ back. He's not gentle about it, either. Louis grunts in response and quickens the flicks of his wrist.

“Fuck, baby.” Louis moans when Harry digs his fingernails into his back again. 

Harry could feel how close is. Like one small movement would bring him over the edge. Louis abruptly throws one of Harry's legs over his shoulder. The change of angle allows Louis to go even deeper. The first thrust with the new angle causes Louis to brush against his prostate. Harry is biting his lip so hard that it's starting to bleed and tears continued to fall down his face. He feels so close but can't seem to come. 

“Look so good like this, princess.” Louis praises, moving his fist against Harry’s cock even quicker. Harry whimpers in response. “Come for me, baby.” 

This is the only encouragement Harry needs to let go. He comes into Louis’ fist. His body spasms and his vision is painted with white. Louis fucks him through his orgasm. His hips are relentless, still hitting his prostate. Harry comes down from his high and tries to catch his breath. Louis’ hips start to get sloppy and his breath gets my ragged. 

“Taking me so fucking well, princess. So good for me. _Fuck_.” Louis is a mumbling mess. Harry grabs the back of his neck and brings him close. He clashes their lips together. Harry guides the kiss since Louis is panting and moaning. His thrusts quicken at a desperate speed with his hands digging into Harry's hips. “ _Harry_.” Louis moans and then stills. Harry can feel him pulsating inside of him. 

“Fuck.” Harry whispers in disbelief against Louis’ lips. They kiss lazily for a few more minutes before both of their eyes start to feel heavy. Louis gently pulls out of Harry and plops down next to him. Harry isn't awake for another minute longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to his alarm naked and alone. There was no sign of Louis anywhere. Harry began thinking that last night was only a dream. He starts to get up from bed and winces. He is very sore. That meant last night definitely did happen. 

He ventures into his bathroom and turns on the light. He gasps in surprise at himself in the mirror. Both hips were already beginning to bruise. He walks closer to the mirror to get a better look. Sure enough, both hips have bruises in the shape of Louis’ fingertips. 

“Shit.” He mutters when his gaze travels up his body. There are hickeys covering his nipples. “Fuck!” Harry remembers what he called Louis last night. _Daddy_. He can't face Louis after saying that. He knows Louis will never let him live it down because he's a cocky prick. He'll love the fact that he pleasured Harry enough to cause him to say that. Harry needs to move out of the country. That is the only rational conclusion he was come to. 

Harry hastily gets ready for his job interview and is out the door in a hurry. He is a stuttering mess during his interview. His mind is still flooded with images of last night. It's totally inappropriate to be thinking of the vulgar things he did with Louis during his interview but he can't help it. He manages to get through the interview without too much trouble. He retreats back to his flat in a hurry. He searches his hallway carefully before scurrying to open his door. 

Harry is mildly embarrassed. Not for having sex with Louis. He quite enjoyed himself. Louis is a great fuck. He may have been the best he's ever had. Harry is embarrassed by his words, not his actions. He's never called any of his sexual partners that name before. He watches that genre of porn, of course, but has never actually said the name. 

Calling Louis daddy felt so right. The word fell from his lips so easily; like Louis was made to be called that. Harry’s cock started perking up just at the memory of it. 

Harry is sure that Louis is freaked out. He didn't stay and wait for Harry to wake up, after all. He got the hell out of Harry’s flat. Harry should have known that it was only going to be a one time thing. It was angry and in the moment. Sadly, that means he's going to have to hide from Louis for the rest of eternity. He can't face him after calling him what he did. 

The one bright side to this experience is that he's going to have something to wank to for such a long time. Just the slightest thought of the night prior causes all of the blood in his body to travel to his dick. 

Harry rushes into his bedroom and strips out of his interview clothes. He doesn’t even think to grab the lube from the floor. He’s too desperate to get his hands on himself. He unbuttons his shirt in a frenzy. He pulls his pants down in record time and lays down onto the bed. He wraps a hand around his hardening length. 

“Fuck.” Harry whispers and bites his lip. 

He thinks about Louis slamming him against the door and kissing him. He imagines the feeling of Louis’ mouth working over his cock expertly. He thinks of how Louis tasted and how he couldn't get enough of it. He thinks of Louis’ dainty fingers filling him up in all of the right ways. He imagines the feeling of Louis inching into him that first time. 

Harry moans and quickens his pace on himself. His hand is quick and desperate. He thinks of that one particular thrust that made him utter that one word. He thinks of the way Louis changed just because of that one word. He loved the way Louis so effortlessly bound him to not touch by holding his wrists above his head. He can't get over how Louis could control when he could come, just by his words. Louis wasn't here now, though. Harry can come whenever he wants.

The last image that floods his mind and brings him over the edge is Louis digging his fingers into Harry's hips as he came. “Daddy!” Harry cries out as he comes into his fist. 

 

Harry gets a call from the place where he had his interview a few days later. They informed him that he got the job. He is incredibly shocked considering the state he was in when he was interviewed. They called him on a Friday and requested that he start that Monday. It was short notice but Harry needed the money so he agreed. 

He doesn't leave his flat for two days. He doesn't feel like potentially running into Louis. He doesn't know where they stand and he doesn't want it to be awkward. Plus, he's been wanking like he's in high school again. He doesn't want to ruin the illusion. Louis could not like it as much as he seemed to that night. That is why Harry stays either on the couch or in his bed until Sunday night. 

Harry is nearly asleep on Sunday night when he hears music blaring from the apartment across the hall. Louis. Harry groans loudly. He thought their night together would convince Louis to keep his music down. Harry gives him the benefit of the doubt and lays in bed for another few minutes. 

When the music only continues to get louder, Harry begrudgingly gets out of bed. He doesn't bother putting on a shirt. All he throws on is a pair of joggers that are riding dangerously low. He's not going to be long. He's just got to tell Louis to keep it down so he can get some sleep. He'll even ask nicely. 

Harry closes his front door and walks into the hallway. He takes a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. He does it quite softly so he assumes that Louis doesn’t hear him because he doesn’t answer. Harry knocks on the door again but this time with much more power. He hears the music turn down. He turns to walk away when the door opens. 

“Took you long enough.” Louis mutters. Harry turns around to take in Louis’ appearance. He’s smirking that usual smirk of his. He’s not wearing a shirt. He’s only in low rise jeans. His cheeks are flushed and there’s a thin layer of sweat coating his chest. Harry can’t help but lick his lips at the sight in front of him. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Didn’t think you were going to come.” Louis replies. 

Harry looks at him with bewilderment and disbelief. “You were intentionally blaring your music because you knew I would tell you to turn it down?”

Louis nods. “Well, yeah. You always have that giant stick up your ass so I knew you wouldn’t let me keep it on for long.” Louis smirks. Harry rolls his eyes at the other man. He has been in such a sex-crazy trance by Louis that he forgot what a jackass he was. 

“Well congratulations. I’m here.” Harry begins to inch away. “And now I’m leaving because you’ve pissed me off.” 

Louis snorts. “Of course you’re leaving.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asks, slightly offended.

“You always leave when the fun is just starting.”

Harry looks around exaggeratedly. “What fun? All I see is you.”

Louis scoffs, acting offended. “You weren’t complaining a few days ago.” 

Harry’s eyes widen momentarily before he composes himself. “You weren’t doing a ton of talking then. Seems to be the only time I can stand you.” 

“You know what, _princess_? I don’t particularly like it when you talk either.” Louis spats. At the mention of his pet name, Harry sharply inhales a breath. He doesn’t know what it is about being called that name but he likes it so much. 

“Why don’t you shut me up then?” Harry suggests. 

Harry can barely blink before Louis’ lips are on his. One of Louis’ hands cups his face while the other is treading dangerously close to his cock which is quickly hardening. 

Louis takes charge and guides them into his apartment. Neither of them can see so Louis accidentally rams Harry into the walk directly next to the door frame. Harry gasps but it is swallowed by Louis. Louis breaks the kiss and reattaches his lips on Harry’s jawline.

“That fucking hurt, by the way.” Harry scolds. 

Louis removes his lips all together and looks at Harry. A smirk grows on his face. 

“That was for being as dickhead.” Louis retorts and walks them into Louis’ flat. He quickly shuts the door. 

“If anyone was being a dickhead, it was you.” Harry is going to continue but then he looks at Louis. There is a certain look in his eyes. He saw this look from a few days ago. Harry immediately closes his mouth. 

“Gonna run your mouth some more?” Louis taunts. This is a different taunt from earlier. This taunt is begging him to test Louis. Begging him to disobey. 

“No.” Harry says in a small voice, biting his lip to keep from whining. The intense stare Louis has on him is making him hyper aware of everything that is happening. 

“No who?” 

“No, Louis.” Harry says defiantly. 

“Excuse me?” Louis snaps. His voice has such venom to it. 

“Sorry.” Harry mumbles.

“Sorry what?” 

“Sorry, daddy.” Harry whispers. 

A small smirk emerges on Louis' face but he tuts in disapproval. “I think maybe something needs to be done about that mouth of yours.” 

Harry's mouth goes bone dry at the sound of Louis’ authoritative tone. “What do you have in mind?” 

Louis hums like he's deep in thought. Before Louis can answer, Harry instinctively drops to his knees. “Good boy.” 

Harry keens at that. He eagerly reaches for Louis' jeans and unbuttons and unzips them. Louis is staring down at him. His gaze is ever so intimidating. Harry pulls Louis’ pants down his legs. His cock bounces up; erect and looking delicious. Harry just wanted to put his mouth on him. He looks up at Louis to get his permission. 

“Well.. make that mouth of yours useful, princess.” 

Harry doesn't waste any time. He immediately licks a long stripe from his base to his tip. He circles his tongue along his head, lapping up a bead of precome. Louis is surprisingly quiet. He's probably trying to stay calm and collected to properly be Daddy. 

Harry finally takes Louis' cock in his mouth. He hears Louis' breath hitch. He starts bobbing his head; taking more of him each time. 

It is times like these that Harry is grateful to not have a gag reflex. He confidently sucks most of Louis’ cock down without much difficulty. Louis’ breaths are quick. Harry can’t get enough of the sounds that come from Louis. The other man grabs a handful of Harry’s hair and thrusts his hips to meet Harry. Louis’ cockhead hits the back of his throat. 

“Baby.” Louis praises as his breath hitches. 

Harry looks up at Louis as he continues to thrust his hips into Harry’s mouth. He locks eyes with Louis and bobs his head obscenely to meet Louis’ thrusts. Louis bites his lip and curses loudly at the sight below him. “Your mouth. _Fuck_. Harry.” After hearing how desperate he sounded, Louis seeks composure. His hold on Harry’s hair tightens. “Daddy is going to fuck your pretty mouth now, okay?” 

Harry moans in response. No sound comes out but instead vibrates along Louis’ cock. The thought of Louis using his mouth the way he wants sends shockwaves through his body and to his cock. His cock lay heavy and neglected in his sweatpants. He doesn’t think too much about that right now. He focuses all of his energy on Louis and how he is about to fuck his mouth. 

“Stay still, princess.” Louis commands. Harry stops everything he is doing and looks back up to Louis. 

Louis begins to shallowly thrust his hips towards Harry’s face. His cock brushes the back of Harry’s throat. A low grunt leaves Louis’ mouth and he quickens his thrusts. His composure leaves quickly and his movements become rougher. He fills Harry’s mouth more than Harry thought was possible. It becomes harder for Harry to breath when Louis pulls Harry’s hair to meet his thrust and then stays there for a few seconds. Harry didn’t mind in the slightest though. Louis using him to get off was getting him off. His joggers had a wet spot from the continuous stream of precome leaving his cock. 

“You like Daddy using you to get off?” Louis asks breathily. Harry is only vaguely aware that he is moaning as Louis is fucking his mouth. 

Harry locks eyes with Louis and moans again. Louis stops his movements and marvels down at him. Harry reaches a hand up to Louis’ backside and brings him close again. Louis’ dick hits the back of his throat. This sets Louis back into motion and he resumes fucking Harry’s mouth.

“You’re just gagging for it, aren’t you princess?” Louis asks, groaning immediately after finishing his sentence. 

Harry moans in response. Harry ruts his hips against nothing. He needed to get a hand on his cock. His hand roams to his clothed erection. With the heel of his hand, he adds pressure. He trembles at even that simple touch. Louis tuts in disapproval above him.

“No touching yourself.” Louis snaps but continues to fuck Harry’s mouth. Harry does as he’s told without any hesitation. “You’ll come by me and when I tell you it’s okay. Understand?” 

Harry can’t respond since Louis is still thrusting rapidly into his mouth so he rests his hand on Louis’ thigh and digs his fingers into the skin. A breathy moan leaves Louis’ mouth. “Good boy.” 

Harry perks up at the praise. Louis grabs Harry’s hair more roughly and thrusting his hips harshly. Tears started prickling down Harry’s face. His whole body is throbbing with need. All he wants is to wrap his hand around himself. He wants to come while Louis’ cock is shoved down his throat. He didn’t realize his hand was down he pants until his fingers are wrapped around his length. He pumps his cock once before Louis stops his movements and slides out of his mouth. 

“Stay there.” Louis growls. 

Harry stops the motion of his wrist immediately. He knows he’s disappointed Louis. He disobeyed the one thing Louis told him told him not to do. He straightens his back and waits patiently for Louis to return. 

Louis comes back into the living room with what looks like a necktie in his hands along with lube and a condom. “Up.” Louis commands. Harry does as he’s told and gets on his feet. Louis walks over to the couch and beckens Harry over there with his narrow eyes. Harry bows his head in shame and meets him over there. “Hands behind your back.” Harry puts both hands behind his back without a second thought. Louis wraps the tie around his wrists a few times and then fastens it into a knot. It is not very tight but that isn’t the point. Louis doesn’t want Harry to touch himself and now he can’t. 

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers. 

Louis’ only answer is throwing him over the side of the couch. He moans at the friction his cock gets against the armrest of the couch. Louis roughly pulls Harry’s joggers down his legs and they pool at his feet. Harry is caught by surprise when Louis kisses down his side and down his bum. Louis spreads Harry’s cheeks apart. Harry automatically bucks his hips back to try and find Louis’ mouth. 

“You can never do as you’re told, can you?” 

“‘M sorry.” 

“Sit still and _maybe_ I’ll let you come tonight. Be _good_.” 

Harry is about to answer when Louis licks a long stripe along Harry’s rim. He moans at the sensation. Louis removes his mouth all together. The other man spits against Harry’s hole to slick it up. Louis laps his tongue around Harry’s hole before tentatively pushing past the tough ring of muscle. 

“Fuck!” Harry grits out in pleasure. It takes everything out of him to not push his hips to meet Louis’ face. He needs to be good. 

Louis sets a steady pace and fucks his tongue in and out of Harry. His hands are roaming every inch of Harry’s body. His delicate hands ghosting over the skin just enough to leave Harry wanting more. 

Harry tries to contain his moans and whimpers but when Louis adds a finger along with his tongue, he can’t stay quiet any longer. “ _Daddy_. Fuck. I- _Fuck_.” Harry can’t even get out a sentence. Louis is turning him to putty with his tongue. His legs are shaking uncontrollably.

Louis adds a second finger along with the first and his tongue. Louis hasn’t used any lube so the second finger is a bit of a painful stretch. It only added to Harry’s pleasure at this point. When he is this far gone, any pain only gets him off quicker. 

Louis didn’t give him much time to adjust and moved his fingers quickly. This is a stark contrast to the way his tongue was languidly moving; like he is tasting every inch of him. He is moaning every so often just because he is licking Harry out. He enjoys it so much that he’s moaning. Those sounds are bringing Harry so close to the edge. 

Harry’s entire body goes rigid when Louis’ finger brushes against his prostate. “ _Daddy_!!” He moans and bites the inside of his cheek to keep quiet and to keep him focused. He can’t move his hips to chase the feeling no matter how much his body is screaming for him to. A shiver rolls down his spine when he feels spit roll down to his balls. He felt so dirty and wet but he can’t get enough of it.

Louis slides his tongue out of Harry and starts scissoring his fingers to properly open him up. “Taste so good, princess. Can’t get enough of you. Being so good for Daddy.” Harry absolutely preens at the compliments. Louis kisses along the curve of his bum and up to the small of his back. His hips thrusted towards Harry’s thigh. A bead of precome lands a few inches below his bum. 

“Daddy.” Harry pleaded. He wants Louis inside of him so bad. 

“Yes, princess?” Louis asks, nibbling on Harry’s hip. Harry whines impatiently. “Use your words, Harry.” Louis says more seriously. 

“Want you inside of me.” Harry says through gritted teeth. 

Louis pumps his fingers in and out of Harry a few more times. He makes sure to hit Harry’s prostate dead on before pulling his fingers out of him. He wipes his fingers against Harry’s bum. Louis reaches out on the floor below him and grabs the lube and condom. He opens the foil package and takes the latex out carefully. He slides the condom down his erection. He pours the lube in his palm and pumps his length a few times to make sure he is adequately saturated. 

“Please.” Harry begs. 

Louis listens to Harry’s pleads and finally slides into him. Both men sigh at the newfound contact. Louis inches himself in until he bottoms out. “So tight, princess.” Louis grunts out. 

“Daddy.” Harry answers. It’s like his mind has gone blank and that is the only word he knows now. 

As if Louis senses what Harry is pleading for, he starts moving. He slides most of the way out of him only to thrust back in quickly. His movements are slow but deep. He intentionally misses Harry’s prostate. This is causing Harry to openly sob onto the couch cushion. 

Harry’s wrists are still tied behind his back so there is nothing he can do but sit there and take all that Louis is giving him. He is laying there both pliant and responsive. Louis’ fingers are digging into each side of Harry’s hips. They are likely to leave bruises like the last time. Harry can only hope he leaves bruises. He loved to look at them every time he walked by a mirror and was reminded of how they got there. 

“Please!” Harry pleads after several minutes of continuous torture of narrowly missing his prostate. 

“What do you want, princess?” Louis asks smugly.

“Don’t tease. Please, daddy. Want it. I’ll take everything you give me and I’ll be good.” Harry sobs, barely coherent. Harry is caught by surprise when Louis grabs a handful of his hair and pull him towards his thrust. Harry’s back arches into the thrust which causes Louis to hit his prostate fully. Harry cries out in absolute bliss. 

“Is this what you want, princess?” Louis asks, pulling Harry’s hair harder and basically having Harry fuck himself on his cock. Louis’ cock runs along his prostate a second time. Harry can only moan in response. All speaking capabilities became impossible once Louis brushed against his prostate. “Hm. Just want to come. Don’t you, baby? Always so desperate to come.” 

Louis bucks his hips up to meet Harry’s. They meet and Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s hair. Louis sinks further down onto his knees, bum resting on the heels of his feet. With one hand intertwined in Harry’s hair and the other holding his hip, he bounces Harry up and down on his cock. It’s almost like a reversed cowgirl position but Harry’s upper body is still helplessly laying on the arm of the couch. 

“Close.” Harry chokes out. His voice is caught in his throat. Rapid breaths continue to leave his mouth along with a constant stream of moans. Louis is relentless with moving Harry’s hips on him. He makes sure to hit Harry’s prostate with almost every single thrust. Harry’s pleasure is on the verge of painful because he is so over stimulated. Louis has yet to touch Harry’s cock so the only friction is the occasional brush of the couch. 

“Don’t come.” Louis commands. He’s still thrusting Harry down onto him but he carefully makes sure to not even brush along Harry’s prostate.

Harry whimpers out in frustration. “Daddy.” Harry sobs. “ _Please_.”

“No.” Louis snaps. “Let me use you to get off first and if you’re good then maybe I’ll let you come.” 

Harry doesn’t respond. All he can do is whine and moan loudly. He focuses all of his energy (which is quickly dissipating) to not coming. It felt otherworldly to basically be riding Louis. Each thrust of Louis’ cock is filling him up nicely. His arms were getting tired from being tied behind his back but that only added to his pleasure. His thighs were burning with exhaustion despite Louis doing the work of moving him the way he wants. 

“Daddy.” Harry mumbled. His voice is high pitched and shaky. He knows it is no use to plead with Louis anymore. He needs to be good so Louis will let him come. 

“Close, princess.” Louis says, digging his fingers deeper into Harry’s side.

“Come-- _fuck_! Come on me, Daddy.”

Louis grunts gruffly at Harry’s words. “You love me using you to get off, don’t you?” 

Harry nods vehemently and groans as Louis brushes his prostate. Louis lets go of Harry’s hair causing his scalp to tingle. Louis roughly throws Harry more onto the couch and slides out of him. Harry clenches on nothing. He immediately misses being that full and being so thoroughly fucked. He whimpers. Louis throws the condom onto the floor. Harry’s hands are positioned in such a way that makes it easy for Louis to thrust into. 

“ _Harry_.” Louis moans, grabbing handfuls of Harry’s bum and kneading it desperately with his hands. Harry’s breath hitches from the roughness of the action but is quickly replaced by a guttural moan. “Love that I can use you however I please and you’ll still gag for it. Won’t you, princess?” 

Harry moans loudly but quickly bites his lip to keep from coming. Louis had such a way with words that could cause Harry to come so easily. “Daddy.” Harry replies like it’s the only word he knows. 

“So good for Daddy. So open and fucking sinful.” Louis grunts out and quickens his thrusts into Harry’s hands. His hips began to get sloppy and his breathing came out in jagged puffs. “ _Baby_!” Louis gasps as slides out of Harry’s hands and comes onto his back. Ropes of white littered Harry’s back and arms. 

Harry is so close to coming just from the feeling of Louis’ hot come painted across his back. He loves feeling branded as Louis’ like this. He feels so dirty but so alive; like he can feel every single cell in his body has ignited. 

“How do you want to come, princess?” Louis asks, sounded more sedated than before he came. 

“Touch me. Kiss me. _Anything_.” 

Louis grabs a handful of Harry’s hair and pull him off of the couch and onto his lap. Both men are sweaty and out of breath but neither seem to care. Harry’s come painted back and arms are pressed up against Louis’ chest. Louis kisses along Harry’s shoulder and up his neck. He sucks a love bite against the dip of Harry’s neck.

“Fuck!” Harry whimpers. His hips start moving in slow figure eights in Louis’ lap. He needs any type of friction at this point. Louis hisses against Harry’s neck, the movements are too much against his spent cock.

“C’mere.” Louis whispers and guides Harry’s face to his. The angle is awkward for Harry but he couldn’t care less. The kiss is heated from the start. Harry traces his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip. Louis grants him access into his mouth, not even bothering to put up a little bit of a fight for dominance. 

Louis’ hands roam Harry’s body. Each hand runs across Harry’s shoulders and then down his chest. He stops at Harry’s nipples, rubbing the hardening nubs in his fingers. Harry cries out at the sensation. 

Harry can feel his orgasm building quickly in his groin. He incoherently pleads for more, anything to make him come. Louis breaks away from Harry’s nipples and wraps his hand around Harry’s cock. Harry moans brokenly but it is swallowed but Louis. After so long of not having any friction on his cock, Louis’ fist feel heavenly. 

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers against Louis’ lips. Louis flicks his wrist twice along Harry’s dick before he’s coming into his fist. His entire body spasms and his vision momentarily blacks out. It is one of the most intense orgasms he thinks he has ever felt. He’s not used to being denied the option to come when he wants to come so being forced to control it makes his orgasm that much more intense. 

Harry’s body slumps against Louis’. Louis languidly kisses along Harry’s neck. He gently moves Harry so he can slump against the couch. Louis gently kisses down Harry’s filthy back until he reaches his shackled wrists. He unties the knot of the necktie and frees his arms. 

Harry’s arms feel like jelly. They are sore so Harry doesn’t bother to move them more than he has to. Louis tosses the tie across the room towards his bedroom. Harry lays his face against the cool leather of Louis’ couch. 

“Princess.” Louis soothes, massaging Harry’s shoulders to make sure there is not much discomfort for him. 

“Hmm?” Harry asks, barely registering anything but Louis’ fingers gently kneading into his back and Louis’ calm tone. 

“Let’s go take a shower. Get you clean.” 

“Don’t wanna move.” Harry pouts, slightly turning his cheek to lock eyes with Louis. 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Always need to be so fucking difficult don’t you, _princess_?”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Louis had been sleeping together for a few weeks now. It would always start with Louis turning on his music loudly and Harry would take that as his invitation to come over. Harry didn’t even have Louis’ number. He didn’t really talk to him outside of their little arrangement. He didn’t really feel the need to. Or at least, he didn’t think Louis wanted to talk to him outside of the sex. They don’t like each other, after all. They only have great sex and frequent orgasms together. Because of this, Harry didn’t think it was a big deal to go to dinner with his longtime friend, Nick. He’s always known that Nick has had a thing for him but has chosen to act oblivious to it. It couldn’t hurt to go on one date with the guy. 

Harry didn’t tell Louis about the date. He didn’t really feel the need to. Nick arrived at Harry’s apartment around six. He came up to Harry’s flat and they had a drink. Harry could tell that Nick was undressing him with his eyes but he chose to ignore it. He already knew that he wasn’t going to sleep with Nick tonight no matter how well the date goes tonight. He is quite content with his sex life at the moment. Actually, it is probably the best his sex life has ever been and he didn’t want to compromise that.

After their glass on wine, Harry and Nick leave the apartment. On their way to Nick’s car, they run into Louis. As soon as Louis sees Harry his eyes shine a little brighter. This quickly goes away when Louis sees that he is with someone. His eyes narrow in on Nick. If looks could kill, Nick would be dead. 

“Hi, Louis.” Harry says awkwardly. He checks the other man out. Louis looks like he is just getting back from the gym. Harry wants to lick every inch of him. Harry swears that he sees Louis’ hand twitch. 

Louis turns to him. “Harry.” He said curtly. 

Harry knows that he’s pissed. He probably has a right to be. They haven’t discussed their situation at all. He doesn’t know if Louis wants to see other people or not. From the looks he is giving Nick, Harry is going to assume the answer is no.

Being the person Nick is, he just has to make matters worse. “We better go, Haz. We’ll miss our reservation.” Nick hurries them along and puts a hand on Harry’s lower back guide him to the car. 

“Bye.” Harry squeaks out and turns his head to take one last look at Louis. His lips are in a tight line. He cocks his eyebrow in a challenging manner and walks into the building without another word. 

 

Harry and Nick’s date seemed to drag on forever. Since his encounter with Louis, he can’t get him out of his head. Nick is lovely. He’s always been lovely but he’s not what Harry is looking for. The date is nice, regardless. Nick walks him up to his front door. 

“So tonight was nice. I’m glad that you finally agreed to go on a date with me. Only took you three years.” Nick jokes. 

Harry snorts obnoxiously. “You’ll never let me live it down either.” Harry is stalling to open his door. He wants to call it a night. He doesn’t particularly want Nick to come in and inevitably try to sleep with him. 

“Up for another glass of wine?” Nick asks hopefully.

“Rain check? My head is pounding from all of the wine we already drank. I had a nice time though, Nick.” Harry offers him a small smile. 

Nick’s expression falls significantly. He quickly collects himself. “No worries. Guess that means I will just have to take you on a second date.” 

“Guess so.” Harry says a bit uneasily. 

“Well, I’ll let you go inside and get some rest.” Nick says and leans down. Harry is completely taken by surprise when Nick’s lips brush against his cheek briefly. “Goodnight, Haz.” Nick smiles widely at him and then turns to leave.

“Yeah, goodnight.” Harry stands there for a few seconds in shock. He wasn’t expecting that nor did he want that. He turns to unlock his door when he notices Louis standing in his own doorway with his arms folded at his chest. His jaw is set tightly and his eyes are narrowly staring at Harry. “Christ, Louis. How long have you been there?” 

“Oh, not long. Long enough to see that kiss, though.” Louis snaps. 

Harry puts a hand on his hips and rolls his eyes at Louis. “Your point?” 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Louis asks, completely avoiding the question Harry asked.

“For your information, no he’s not nor will he ever be. But that’s none of your business, now is it?”

“I’d consider it my business.” 

Harry looks at him with a bewildered expression. “But why?” 

Instead of answering, Louis walks over to Harry. His stare is intimidating. He looks like he wants to slap Harry, kiss him, or a mixture of both. When Louis is an arm’s length away, Harry notices his hand twitch again. He’s never noticed it before today. 

“Not going to answer me then?” Harry taunts.

Louis takes a deep breath as if to calm himself down. “Do you always have to be this insufferable?” 

Harry rolls his eyes again. “And on that note, I’m going to unlock my door and go to bed.” Harry turns to put the key in his door knob but Louis grabs his wrist. Harry locks eyes with the other man and neither say or do anything for several seconds. Louis is the first to break eye contact. He also lets go of Harry’s wrist. “So your flat or mine?” Harry asks, surprising even himself. 

Louis scoffs. “Are you sure you don’t want to call your _date_ back over?” 

Harry snorts and starts walking over to Louis’ already opened door. Louis is quick on his heels. He slides a possessive hand around his waist; just as Nick had done earlier. It is in this moment that Harry realizes that Louis is jealous. Not acutely jealous but jealous to the point that it might have ruined his entire night. 

Harry stops in front of the door after Louis closes it after them. “You’re jealous.” 

Louis scoffs in disbelief. “Of him? Hardly.” 

“Then why are you being such a dickhead tonight?” 

“Because…” Louis pauses and silently walks them into his bedroom. “Just the thought of him putting his disgusting hands on you drives me mad.” 

Harry’s eyes light up at that. He knew his date with Nick got to Louis. “So you _are_ jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Louis says defensively. “I just don’t want him touching what’s mine.” 

“I’m not ‘yours’. I’m not a possession. If I would have wanted Nick to fuck me against the doorway, I would have. Because I’m not a possession and I don’t owe you anything.”   
Louis practically growls at the mention of Nick. Even the thought of Harry and Nick in a compromising position seems to set Louis in a frenzy. “On the bed.” 

Harry comtemplates disobeying Louis. He gives him one glance and decides against it. The other man is shaking with rage. Jealousy is normally ugly on most people but Harry thinks it’s hot on Louis. He likes that Louis is into him enough to get pissed off about him going on a date with someone that isn’t him. “Okay.” 

Louis climbs onto the bed right after Harry. He wastes no time with getting his hands on Harry. He pulls at Harry’s tucked in shirt. He quickly unbuttons the top. “You dressed up tonight. Wanted to impress him?” Louis rips the shirt the rest of the way off and discards it on the floor. “Hmm?” Louis hums expectantly. 

“No.” 

Louis unbuckles Harry’s belt and unzips his jeans. “You must have wanted him to fuck you if you looked this good.” Louis observes, his tone getting more gruff with each sentence he says. 

“Didn’t want him to fuck me.” 

Louis pulls Harry’s jeans down his legs. “But you did let him _kiss_ you.” 

“It was on the cheek and it meant nothing.” Harry gasps in surprise when Louis flips him over so that he’s laying on his front. He makes sure to stay still and be good. He doesn’t want to disobey Louis at a time like this.

“Meant something to me.” Louis mutters. Starting at the portion of Harry’s back where Nick had touched earlier, he gently kisses the skin. At first, Louis’ lips are only ghosting of the skin but he quickly starts nibbling on the area. He sucks on the skin until there is sure to be a purple love bite. “Did you like him touching you here?” Louis asks, mere centimeters away from his skin. His breath hot against Harry’s skin. It sends shivers down Harry’s spine. 

“No.” 

_Smack_. Harry moans out when Louis’ hand slaps against his bum. It completely catches Harry by surprise. He and Louis’ sex is rough but he’s never spanked him before. It immediately sends shock waves throughout his entire body.

“You didn’t seem to mind his touch earlier.” Louis states in a condescending tone. 

“Don’t want his touch.” _Smack_. Louis lands another hand against Harry’s bum. This time is much harder than the first. 

“Oh yeah? Who’s touch do you want?’

“Daddy’s.” Harry answers without any hesitation. Louis smacks the opposite cheek that he has done the previous times. Harry immediately felt the sting from the slap. “Fuck!” 

“Yeah, princess?” Louis smacks Harry’s again, this one harder than the previous ones. 

Harry moans out again. The sting from each smack is only adding turning into pleasure. Louis spreads Harry’s legs further apart. Harry is laying flat on his stomach so his cock trapped between his stomach and the bed. That’s the way Louis wants it, Harry thinks. Louis loves to control when Harry can come so he’s sure that it will be awhile before he’s allowed to. Louis is very angry with him so he may not get to come at all tonight. 

Louis smacks each cheek several more times. Each time, Harry bucks his hips back slightly to chase the feeling. Louis looks taken aback by the reaction he is getting from Harry. This is supposed to be a punishment and Harry is getting off on it. 

“You like it when I spank you, princess?” Louis asks, slapping Harry’s bum once again. Both of Harry’s cheeks are an angry red color and hot to the touch. The redness of his bum is a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. Louis lowers his head and presses his lips to one of Harry’s red cheeks. He swirls his tongue along the warm skin, attempting to soothe it. 

“Yes, Daddy. Love it.” Harry replies softly, already so much in his head. 

“You understand why you’re being punished, don’t you princess?” Louis asks and switches to Harry’s other cheek.

“Mhm.” 

“Tell me why, Harry.” 

“Because some touched me that isn’t you.” 

Louis hums in agreement against Harry’s bum. Harry cries out when Louis lands another smack against the opposite cheek. 

“You’re _mine_.” Louis growls against Harry’s skin. He travels down Harry’s body leaving bruising kisses on every inch of his skin. 

“I’m yours.” Harry whimpers, bucking his hips up closer to Louis. 

Louis rests a steadying hand on Harry’s side. He continues his way down Harry’s body. He sucks love bites on the sensitive skin of the insides of his thighs. Harry is sure there will be a trail of purple markings down his thighs tomorrow. He knew what Louis was doing. Louis is claiming him. He’s making sure that Harry knows that he is Louis’. Harry knows that. He’s been Louis’ since the moment he kissed him several weeks ago. 

“Daddy.” Harry begs. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for but he wants more; anything he can get from Louis. 

“Princess.” Louis answers and sucks an aggressive mark along the curve of Harry’s bum. He is ever so slowly inching his way to Harry’s hole. 

“More.” 

“Do you deserve more?” Louis asks, removing his lips from Harry’s skin entirely. A soft whimper escapes Harry’s lips. He doesn’t have an answer for him. He really didn’t think he deserved more. He wanted more so badly that his entire body was shaking. “Use your words.” 

“No.” Harry whispers, tears silently falling down his face. He burrows his face further into the sheets. All of the oxygen leaves his body when Louis runs a dry finger across Harry’s hole. 

“You don’t.” Louis states simply. He continues to rub his finger around the tight ring of muscle but avoids slipping his finger in. 

“Please.” Harry begs, exhaling a shaky breath. 

Louis doesn’t answer and instead removes his finger altogether. Louis gets off of the bed but Harry doesn’t dare move or look where he’s going. Louis quickly comes back to the bed and smacks an open palm across Harry’s bum. 

“ _Shit_.” Harry gasps. 

Louis gives him no time to react and thrusts a dry finger into Harry’s hole. Harry grunts in mild discomfort and bites at his forearm. Louis moves his finger in shallow movements while sucking purple marks onto the curves of Harry’s bum.

“Is this what you wanted, princess?” Louis moves his finger quicker and deeper. Harry moans into his arm. “Use your words, Harry.” 

“Yeah. Wanted it so bad.” 

As a response, Louis corkscrews his finger hard. The digit brushes against Harry’s prostate. Harry moans out, unable to quiet himself down. Louis hums in approval. 

“Today was shit for me, princess.” Louis admits, tone gruff. 

“Daddy.” Harry says, urging him to continue. When Harry gets like this, there isn’t much his can say. Normally he is limited to curse words and Daddy. He makes sure to pay close attention to the words Louis is saying so he doesn’t feel the need to punish him again. 

“Do you realize how off the wall I was after I saw you with _him_. Waiting all that time for you to get back here? How out of my head I was, thinking that he put his hands on you. His mouth.”

Harry pushes his hips back to meet Louis’ finger. “Never.” Harry is caught by surprise when Louis drizzles lube around his hole and inserts a second finger. The excess lube runs down his crack and to his balls. He feels so dirty but he loves it. 

“You seemed so eager and comfortable with him, _Haz_.” Louis mocks the nickname that Nick calls him. “Are you sure he’s never fucked you before?” Louis scissors his fingers quickly and directly against Harry’s prostate. Harry’s moans continue to get louder and more desperate with each hit to his bundle of nerves. “Has he had you gagging for it like I have?” 

“No.” Harry says through gritted teeth. “Never, Daddy.” 

Louis adds a third finger unexpectedly. He doesn’t wait for Harry to adjust and moves his fingers quicker. 

“ _Please_.” Harry begs, a continuous flow of tears leaving his eyes. His cock lays hard and confined under himself against the bed. 

_Smack_. Louis’ hand connects with one of Harry’s cheeks while his other cheek is being licked and sucked. 

“Would you ever beg him for it like you do for me?” Louis asks in a taunting manner but Harry knows he’s being completely serious. He knows that Louis is jealous. 

“No. Never.” Harry responds. Louis’ fingers hit his prostate again. “Only you, Daddy.” 

“Fuck.” Louis curses, quickening the pace of his fingers. “You look so good like this, princess.” He leans down to kiss the sensitive skin of Harry’s bum while still pumping his fingers inside of him. 

“Want you.” Harry pants out, canting his hips back to meet Louis’ fingers. 

Louis hums in agreement. He pumps his fingers a few more times before removing them. He wipes them on Harry’s bum. Harry lays there expectantly as Louis slides a condom on and slicks up his cock adequately.

“Hands and knees, baby.” 

Harry does as he’s told and rests his weight on his hands and knees. His legs are shaky so he focuses all of his energy on not falling back onto the bed. 

Louis rests one hand on Harry’s hip. He positions his cock at Harry’s entrance and slowly slides in. Louis sighs at the newfound contact. Harry moans obscenely which makes Louis’ cock twitch. Louis stills his hips once he bottoms out to give Harry a little time to adjust. Harry doesn’t want an adjustment period. He wants Louis to fuck him hard and fast and as soon as possible. He impatiently grinds his hips, moving them subtly but enough to get that much needed friction. 

Louis tuts in disapproval but doesn’t stop Harry’s movements. “Always begging for it, aren’t you princess? Always so impatient.” Harry cants his hips back to prove that he is. Louis ghosts his fingertips along the curve of Harry’s bum before connecting his hand against one of the cheeks in a hard slap. Harry cries out and his hips get slightly more desperate. “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how much you want it.” 

Harry momentarily stops his hips in shock. Louis never has given him so much power. Normally he has to get permission or he’ll get punished. Another slap to Harry’s bum springs him into action. He rolls his hips back to meet Louis’. Harry looks back at him momentarily and bites his lips before thrusting his hips back down on Louis’ cock. 

“Fuck. _Harry_.” Louis moans, landing another smack on Harry’s bum. 

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers out as he continues to fuck himself on Louis’ cock. Louis doesn’t move his hips at all; it’s a struggle for him but he loves to see Harry like this. 

Harry’s rhythm is slower but his thrusts make sure to get as deep as they can. He loves feeling every inch of Louis. He loves feeling so full and stretched from Louis’ cock. It’s quickly become his favorite feeling in the world.

Louis had grown silent aside from a few pretty little moans. Harry is not used to him being so quiet. He’s normally so talkative and demanding when they fuck. Harry rolls his hips at a tauntingly slow pace and looks back at Louis. He bats his eyelashes at him innocently. 

“Don’t have to talk about Nick to keep you talking, do I?” Harry says defiantly. 

Louis raises an eyebrow, almost like he’s wondering if he heard Harry correctly. Realization washes over his face and is quickly replaced with annoyance. Before Harry knows what’s happening, Louis grabs his hips in a bruising hold and thrusts his hips to meet Harry’s. Louis hits Harry’s prostate dead on and Harry cries out in pleasure. 

“You want to be punished, don’t you?” Louis asks, thrusting his hips relentlessly. 

Harry can’t seem to get words out because of the constant stream of moans leaving his mouth. His entire body is shaking. Louis is hitting his prostate with most thrusts and he’s overstimulated.

“Done running your mouth, princess?” Louis asks in a condescending tone. 

Harry opens his mouth to speak but only a broken moan comes out. Louis thrusts his hips so rough that his hip bones collide with Harry’s bum. His bum is already extremely sensitive from the spanking he received earlier. Louis thrusts against his bum several more times and that is enough for Harry’s arms to give out. He lands on his elbows, his hands reaching out for the sheets. He grabs ahold of them for dear life. He bites down onto the inside of his arm to quiet himself down. 

Louis apparently doesn’t like the quiet and plants an open palm against Harry’s bum. The sound of Louis’ hand connecting with the skin is deafening in the quiet room. Harry chokes out a moan. The sound comes out as more of a whimper. Louis smacks the other cheek when the same intensity. Tears begin to well up in Harry’s eyes. He’s in pain from the continuing torture on his already sensitive skin.The pain continues to add to his pleasure and he feels completely on edge. 

“Daddy.” Harry sobs into his arm. 

Louis slides a gentle hand down Harry’s back. His hand lays flat in the middle of his back, helping him guide Harry’s body to his own. His thrusts are still intense but not as rough. “Baby.” Louis’ fingers softly trace the skin along his spine as he continues to fuck in and out of him. 

Harry’s face is damp against his arm; a mixture of sweat and tears. He feels so close yet not close at all. He felt so far away from Louis and wanted to touch him. 

“Daddy.” Harry pleads as Louis brushes against his prostate. 

Harry yelps in surprise when Louis pulls at his hair. “Up.” Louis commands and tugs at Harry’s hair harder. It finally clicks with Harry that he’s wanting him to sit up and be flush against his front. He does as he’s told with shaky arms. 

As soon as their skin is pressed together, Louis attaches his lips onto the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry sighs contently at the contact. He loves being thoroughly and roughly fucked by Louis but he also secretly likes the intimate touches between them. He wouldn’t dare tell Louis that though. The other man would never let him live it down. 

Louis runs his tongue along Harry’s skin before pressing his lips and sucking. Just like with his thighs and the small of his back from earlier, Louis is making sure to leave a mark. Harry is sure that his entire body is going to be covered in deep purple hickeys tomorrow. The thought of other people seeing the marks Louis made, seeing that he is Louis’, sends shivers down his spine. 

Louis’ lips continue up Harry’s neck and travel to the skin directly under his ear. His hips begin moving more frantically. “I want to be the only one who makes you feel like this.” Louis whispers into his ear, making him shiver. 

One of Louis’ hands travels up Harry’s body until it reaches Harry’s shoulder. He traces Harry’s collarbone, his hand inches towards his face. Harry is caught by surprise when Louis’ fingers loosely wrap around his neck. He moans at the feeling and moves his hips to meet Louis’. Just the feeling of Louis’ fingers around his neck turned him on immensely. Louis hasn’t even put any pressure around his hold and Harry is practically fucking himself on Louis’ cock. 

“Please.” Harry begs, thrusting his hips back against Louis even harder. His bum collides with Louis’ body and he winces. The skin is so tender. He quickly recovers when Louis tightens his grip on his neck. Harry moans but the noise is slightly restricted because of Louis’ hold. 

Louis presses his lips against Harry’s jaw and ruts his hips to meet Harry’s. “You have no idea how you make me feel sometimes, princess.” Louis whispers against Harry’s skin. He adds more pressure to Harry’s neck. “Especially today.” Harry sharply inhales a breath when Louis’ other hand wraps his cock which bobs against his stomach, neglected and hard. “I want to be the only one who puts hands on you.” After he says these words, he pumps Harry’s cock in his hand agonizingly slow. “Kisses you.” Louis kisses along Harry’s jawline which causes Harry to whimper. Louis’ hold on Harry’s neck is strong but is not entirely blocking his airway. “Tastes you.” Louis moves his mouth under Harry’s ear and licks a stripe along his neck. He reattaches his lips onto his shoulder and sucks another love bite on Harry’s skin. There is already several littered along Harry’s skin. Harry couldn’t get enough, though. “Fucks you.” Louis thrusts his hips roughly, hitting Harry’s prostate.

Harry tries to moan out but it is caught in his throat. “Daddy.” Harry manages to whimper out. His voice is raspy from Louis fingers being wrapped around his throat. Louis’ motions on Harry’s cock is still too slow for Harry’s liking. 

“You’re mine, Harry. _Mine_.” Louis practically growls into Harry’s ear. Harry ruts his hips towards Louis’ fist. Louis takes the hint and quickens his movements. 

“I’m _yours_.” Harry whispers back, gravel in his throat prevalent. He means the words that he says. He is Louis’ in every way that Louis wants him. 

Louis’ grip tightens on Harry’s neck and his hips move frantically. He continually hits Harry’s prostate. Harry feels like he could be pushed over the edge with any of these thrusts. Tears are running down his cheeks from being so close. There is a layer of sweat coating his body from the overexertion. 

“”M close, princess.” Louis grits out. Harry whimpers silently in response. Louis hips are getting sloppy yet there is an urgency with his thrusts. “You can come, baby boy.” Louis says breathily against Harry’s shoulder blade.

Harry lasts three more strokes of his cock before he’s coming into Louis’ fist. His entire body shudders and he clenches around Louis. Once he comes down from his high, everything is sore. Adrenaline was pumping before he came and now he’s exhausted.

“ _Fuck_!” Louis moans and bites down roughly onto Harry’s shoulder. His hips still. He pulses inside of Harry and then slumps his body weight against him.   
Harry is too weak to hold his weight right now so they fall down onto the sheets. Harry sighs happily at the cool sheets. They lay there for a minute in silence until Louis gently pulls his dick out of Harry. Harry winces and pouts a little but does not say anything. 

Louis gets up off of the bed. “No.” Harry mumbles and blindly reaches behind him. 

“I’m just throwing the condom away, H.” Louis responds, chuckling quietly. “I also need to get some lotion to rub on you. Your bum is in bad shape.” 

Harry doesn’t dare examine the current state his body is in. He knows his bum is probably red all over with Louis’ hand prints. He knows that his thighs and his neck are probably branded by hickeys that Louis made. “Okay.” 

Louis leaves the room briefly. He returns with a glass of water and a bottle of lotion. “Drink this.” Louis says, lowering the glass for Harry to take. Harry groans and struggles to sit up. Eventually he does and rests his weight on Louis’ headboard. “Good boy.” Louis murmurs. Harry perks up slightly at that. 

Harry finishes the glass of water and lays back down. “Cuddle me?” Harry asks bashfully. They have never really been affectionate towards each other like that while they are awake. If Harry does stay over at Louis’ flat, they always wake up intertwined in each other but neither discuss it. Harry chances a glance at Louis. His face is soft and he is looking at Harry.

“Okay.” Louis replies quietly, a blush appearing on his face. “First I need to put this lotion on you.” Harry nods in response. “Turn over, love.” 

Harry blushes at the pet name but does as he’s told. They use pet names in the bedroom and as a sort of foreplay but Louis has never called him ‘love’ before. Harry doesn’t quite know why but something feels different between them. Something is softer between them. Neither seems annoyed with the other or feels the need to mouth off to the other. 

Louis squirts some of the lotion into his hand and gently rubs it onto Harry’s bum. Harry hisses in discomfort. That quickly dissipates and the lotion starts making the raw skin feel much better.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Louis asks quietly, still rubbing the lotion onto his skin. 

Harry turns his head around so that he can look at Louis. He’s taken aback by his question. They’ve never discussed what they do when they have sex so this is new territory for them. “No, you didn’t.” 

“Okay, good. I was worried that I did.” 

“I’d tell you if I didn’t want to do something or if you were hurting me.” Harry says simply. Louis rubs in the last of the lotion and lays down next to Harry. He lays down with enough space between them so they aren’t touching but easily could if they wanted to.

“I wouldn’t want to do something to hurt you. Ever.” Louis whispers. 

Harry doesn’t know how to respond. This is the sweetest he’s ever seen Louis during the entire time that he’s known him. Harry decides to ignore the statement completely. “Cuddle me?” 

“Yeah. Of course.” 

Louis doesn’t ask but automatically engulfs Harry into a cuddle. Harry loves being the little spoon and it’s obvious that Louis prefers being the big spoon. 

They lay there for awhile. Harry would never admit this to Louis but he really enjoys cuddling with him. He’s basking in this attention because he isn’t sure when or if he will get it again. “I should probably get going soon, shouldn’t I?” Harry asks, eyes getting heavy.

“You can stay.” Louis rushes out. “If you want.” He adds dumbly. 

“Yeah… okay.” Harry replies slowly. Thankfully he is facing away so Louis won’t see the smile growing on his face. Louis wraps his arms around Harry tighter and nuzzles his face into his neck. Harry falls asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing chapter 4 within the next few days! Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wakes up the next morning to a pang of pleasure in his stomach. His eyes blink open slowly to find Louis awake and fisting his cock in his hand. “What are you--” 

Louis shuts him up with a kiss. He slides his tongue into Harry’s mouth without much resistance. Harry has morning breath but the other man doesn’t seem to care in the slightest. Louis continues to tug at Harry’s cock. His pace is slow and torturous. He wipes a bead of precome from the head of Harry’s dick. 

Louis breaks the kiss and reattaches his lips on Harry’s neck. “You never waste any time.” Harry says, sharply inhaling a breath.

“Do you want me to stop?” Louis asks smugly. He starts to pull away from Harry.

“No.” Harry responds quickly.

Louis smirks at him. “Didn’t think so.” 

Harry lets out a sigh of relief when Louis’ hand starts moving quicker than before. He’s not even been awake for two minutes and he’s already completely hard and ready to come. Harry bucks his hips up to meet Louis’ fist. Louis must have other plans for Harry this morning because he tuts in disapproval. His movements go back to the torturous, slow pace he was doing previously. 

“Have to be a good boy if you want to come. Are going to be good, princess?” 

Harry nods fervently. Louis runs his thumb across his slit and slicks up the bead of precome spurting out. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” Louis prompts.

“Yes, Daddy.”   
Louis smirks in approval. The name is music to his ears. “Good boy.” 

Harry chokes out a moan when Louis’ hand starts stroking him quicker. He can’t believe he’s gagging for it over a hand job. Louis has a way with making him want to beg for anything. He would probably beg for a simple peck on the cheek if that’s what Louis wanted. 

It’s early in the morning and Harry doesn’t want to wait to come. He’s growing more desperate with every flick of Louis’ wrist. He looks over to Louis’ naked body. He’s painfully hard but isn’t doing anything about it. His cock lays neglected against his stomach. Harry reaches over to put his fingers around his length but Louis swats him away with his free hand. 

“No touching.” 

“But Daddy… Want to make you feel good.” Harry whines, moving his hand towards Louis’ length again. Louis swats his hand away for the second time. 

“Do it again and I’ll have to tie up your hands.” Louis warns. 

Harry’s heart jackrabbits in his chest. It’s exhilarating to disobey Louis but he also wants to be good and get to come. He knows that if he disobeys he’ll have to wait hours to come. Harry nods in understanding. He places his hands above his head so he’s not tempted to touch Louis. 

“Good boy.” Louis praises. As a reward, Louis fists Harry’s cock in his hand even faster. This time he adds more pressure and it feels so good. Louis’ dainty hand fits perfectly around Harry’s cock. 

“Want you.” Harry whimpers. “Want your cock. Please.” 

Louis’ grip on Harry’s dick tightens. It’s on the verge of painful but it only adds to the pleasure pooling in his stomach. Handjobs are cool and everything and he doesn’t mind it when he’s by himself but he’s got Louis right in front of him. He wants so much more. 

“You’ll come like this or not at all.” Louis says gruffly. 

“But--” Harry starts but is cut off.

“Are you being good?”

“Yes.” 

“A good boy doesn’t question what daddy is saying.” He waits for Harry to respond but he doesn’t so he continues. “Now would they, princess?”

“No.” Harry says in a quiet voice. Harry is awarded with love bites on Harry’s already bruised neck. He hasn’t looked in the mirror yet but he knows that he’ll be littered with love bites all over his body. He’s got Louis’ claim on him. That single thought adds so much arousal to the quickly growing pool in his tummy. He liked being Louis’. 

Louis’ chest is flushed pink with arousal and his dick is an angry red. He has so much composure. He still hasn’t put a hand on himself or allowed Harry to either. He’s so focused on Harry. He’s always so focused on Harry. Harry’s heart swells with emotion. He’s so taken care of when he’s with Louis.

Harry feels so on the edge of coming. He’s never one to get turned on by romance and intimacy but here he is on the verge of coming because Louis takes care of him. He’s panting and moaning into the inside of his arm. 

“Don’t come.” Louis commands. He’s been getting Harry off for weeks now so he must recognize when Harry is close. 

Louis decides to torture Harry further by ghosting his tongue along Harry’s slit. He swirls his tongue around Harry’s head once before taking his mouth off of him altogether. Harry feels tears well in his eyes. He wants to come so badly. 

“Daddy.” Harry begs and then is cut off by another moan. He sounds completely wrecked. “ _Please_.” 

“Did I say you could come yet?” 

“No.” Harry whimpers. 

“So be good for Daddy and don’t come.” 

Harry whimpers in protest but doesn’t disobey or say anything else. Louis lips curve in a small smile. He must be so proud of Harry obeying since he does love to disobey and be punished a lot of the time. Louis rewards Harry with putting his mouth back on him. It’s only for a brief moment but he does what Harry loves most about Louis’ mouth. He swirls his tongue around his head once and then he takes him in his mouth. Harry’s head brushes against the back of Louis’ throat. Louis actually moans. He comes back up and takes his mouth off of Harry altogether. Louis’ spit is a great lubricant to slick up Harry’s cock. Louis’ hand tugs on him more smoothly which causes Harry to buck his hips up to chase the feeling. 

“Harry.” Louis warns. 

Harry pouts because Louis didn’t even say any of his pet names for him. He stops moving his hips and bites the inside of his arm in attempts to calm himself down. He could feel his orgasm burning deep in his stomach. If he doesn’t try to calm down he’s going to come before Louis wants him too. 

Harry opens his eyes and looks at Louis. Harry takes in his appearance before locking eyes with him. Louis looks absolutely wrecked. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is sweaty and matted to his forehead. His free hand is twitching and eager to wrap itself around his cock. When they lock eyes, Louis bites his lip to keep a whimper from coming out. Louis flicks his wrist in just the right way which causes Harry’s face to contort in pleasure and a desperate moan to escape his lips. 

Louis’ breath hitches and he digs his teeth further into his bottom lip. His hand twitches again before giving in and wrapping around his cock. “ _Fuck_. Okay. You can come, princess. You’ve been so good for Daddy.” Louis says desperately. His voice is even higher than usual. 

“Daddy.” Harry gasps as Louis’ motions are fast and sloppy. Harry comes into Louis’ fist and onto his stomach shortly after. He never lasts very long once Louis allows him to come. 

Louis sits up from where he’s laying and strokes his length over Harry’s already filthy body. Louis’ breathing is rapid and his strokes are unrelenting. Harry doesn’t know why but he opens his mouth widely. He wants to taste Louis. He wants whatever he will give him. 

“Fucking hell, princess. Look at you. So beautiful. So obscene.” Louis groans out and quickens his already fast strokes. He angles himself so that he’s closer to Harry face. 

Harry sticks out his tongue. This is all Louis needs to see to be pushed over the edge. With a grunt, he comes onto Harry’s tongue, face, and chest. Harry swallows all that Louis gives him. He even licks around the corners of his mouth. He knows he’s being obscene and making a show of it but he’s still proving that he’s Louis’ good boy.   
Louis tugs at himself weakly a few more times before collapsing next to Harry. He pulls him into a kiss. Their tongues move together languidly. Harry loves that Louis loves to kiss him after he’s swallowed his come. It’s filthy but Harry can’t get enough of it. 

They finally part after a few minutes of unrushed and relaxed kissing. Louis sits up. “I’ll going to go get a flannel. You’re filthy, baby.” 

Harry nods twice and lets Louis go. He returns with a wet flannel and wipes Harry down. He’s gentle and caring which is a complete contrast from how Louis normally is. Harry likes both sides of him. He plays into this side of Louis more because he doesn’t get it as often. He only really sees this side of Louis right after they’ve had sex. Louis throws the flannel on the floor by his hamper and lays back down. Harry cuddles into him

They lay in bed for what seems like a long time. Neither have said anything. The air is heavy between them. There is so much unspoken tension between them. Harry doesn’t quite know why. He feels something has completely changed since last night. 

“Harry?” Louis asks, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think we could talk? You know, about us?” Louis asks, voice shaky. Harry can tell that he’s nervous which is strange for him because he’s always such a confident and carefree person. Harry has never seen him so nervous before. 

“What about us?” Harry responds, still not looking at Louis. He’s terrified that Louis may call this whole thing off. 

Louis sighs loudly. Harry knows that’s not a good sign. Harry turns his body to look at the other man. Louis is already looking at him. He seems to be deep in thought. 

“Will you just spit it out already? I can take it.” Harry says, mentally preparing himself for this to be over with Louis.

“Can take what? What do you think I’m about to say?” 

“I don’t know. I just figured that you were done with whatever we have going on right now.” Harry is caught by surprise when Louis grabs Harry’s nipple in his fingers and twists. Harry yelps in pain. “What the fuck was that for?” 

“Are you always this dumb?” Louis asks.

Harry narrows his eyes at Louis. He was not expecting their conversation to go like this. “Excuse me?”

“You think I don’t want to keep doing this?” Louis asks like it’s the most ludicrous question he’s ever asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I did piss you off last night.”

“You pissed me off last night because you went on a date with someone else.” 

“Yeah? I mean, we never discussed what we were doing so I didn’t think it would be a big deal.” Harry replies. Louis twists Harry’s nipple in his fingers for a second time. “Fucking hell. Would you stop that!” 

“I was pissed off because I cared!” Louis pauses. “A little too much actually.” 

Harry looks at him with a puzzled expression. “But--” 

Louis cuts him off with a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry is completely taken aback. When they part, Harry stares at the other man with wide eyes. “I like you, you dickhead.” Louis says with a playful eye roll. “I thought that much was beginning to be too obvious.” 

Harry continues to stare at him in confusion. “You don’t like me.” He says dumbly. Louis stays quiet to allow Harry to continue. “I don’t like you. We don’t like each other.” Harry is working through his thoughts out loud. Louis has an amused smirk plastered on his face. “We just have really great sex.” Louis laughs and shakes his head fondly. “Holy fuck, we like each other.” Harry realizes. He doesn’t look at Louis; he’s too embarrassed to. He only hears Louis snickering next to him.

“We do.” Louis says, smile growing bigger. “I went through exactly what you just did last week. That’s why I was so pissed off yesterday.” 

“Lou.. Louis. I’m really sorry. He’s only a friend. I would never…” Harry stops talking when he sees amusement grow on Louis’ face.

“I know. You made that very clear last night.” 

A blush grows on Harry’s face. “You like it.” Harry counters.

“You’re fucking right about that.” Louis climbs on top of Harry’s naked body so that his strong thighs are straddling Harry. “Princess.” Louis tacks on. 

Harry ignores the shiver that rolls down his spine. “So what does this mean? For us.” 

“Whatever you want it to mean.” Louis replies ambiguously. 

Harry reaches for Louis nipple and twists just like Louis did earlier. “That doesn’t tell me anything.” Louis flashes him a mischievous grin. “You’re a giant pain in my ass.” Harry groans exaggeratedly. 

Louis leans down and collides his lips onto Harry’s instead of answering. The kiss isn’t rushed but instead both men take their time with the kiss. There is no urgency like there normally is between them. Louis gently rest his hand on the side of Harry’s cheek. Harry’s cheeks warm at the gesture. They kiss languidly for a few minutes; neither in a hurry to part. 

Harry is the one to break the kiss. Louis looks down at him with curiosity. “So…” Harry asks expectantly. 

“I think we should see where things go.” Louis suggests bashfully. 

“I’d like that a lot.” Harry smiles at the other man. It’s weird to Harry that so much has changed in the last twenty four hours. He didn’t think it were possible to see someone in a totally different light in such a short period of time. 

“Me too.” Louis replies. 

Harry takes the initiative to pull Louis’ face down to his and kiss him. Louis doesn’t object to that at all. He slides his tongue into Harry’s mouth to deepen the kiss. The kiss isn’t filthy like most times when they kiss. Louis sweetly runs his hands through Harry’s hair and Harry is touching every inch of Louis’ back and arms gently with his fingertips. Overall, it’s something that he’s never experienced with Louis before. It’s lovely and such a contrast to how they normally are. It’s only when Harry absentmindedly bucked his hips against Louis’ bum that the kiss turns dirty. 

“Baby.” Louis gasps as Harry’s hardening cock slides in between Louis’ cheeks and brushes against his hole. 

This is the closest Harry has ever been to fucking Louis. Don’t get him wrong, he _loves_ being a bottom. He loves Louis fucking him but it’s something that he would want to try in the future. He’s trying his luck right now as well because why not? The opportunity is there and it would be a waste not to try. 

Louis must have other plans for Harry because he subtly makes his way down Harry’s body with kisses. Harry doesn’t mean for Louis to see but he pouts. Louis looks at him fondly and chuckles a little. “You wanted to fuck me, didn’t you, babe?” 

Harry contemplated lying about it but decides against it. They are trying out this whole relationship thing so Harry needs to be honest. “Yes.” Harry asks quietly. 

Louis is fully out of Harry’s lap now and is making his way to his dick. He swirls his tongue along the head shortly before sitting back up and locks eyes with Harry. “I have an idea.” Louis informs and then gets off of the bed altogether. 

Harry is very confused. He doesn’t know what to expect. When it comes to Louis, it could be anything. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Harry raises his voice so that Louis can hear him from the other room. 

“Nope. I gotta keep you guessing, princess. You’ll find out soon enough.” 

Harry sighs impatiently and throws his head back down on the pillow. Louis appears in the doorway holding a box. Harry gives him a puzzled look. “What is that?”

Louis stays in the doorway. Pink is coloring his cheeks. It’s almost like he’s embarrassed or nervous. “So, I got this about a week ago. I thought we could try it sometime and why not try it now that we’re dating and all.”

Harry smiles softly at the mention of dating. He still can’t believe it. “Try what?”

“How do you feel about toys?” 

Harry’s eyebrow cocks up in curiosity. “What kind of toys?”

“A vibrator. I saw this one and thought of you so I bought it.” 

Harry’s dick twitches in anticipation. He’s used a toy on himself before but no one has ever fucked him with one. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, smile growing. 

“Let me see which vibrator you picked out.” 

Louis opens the box and pulls out a metallic pink vibrator. It is smaller than Louis’ dick but Louis’ dick also doesn’t vibrate. Harry likes it. He thinks it suits him. He has dildos at home but they are much bigger and don’t vibrate. He would never tell Louis that though. 

“I love it.” 

Louis smiles widely. “I thought you would.” 

Both men seem to be so shy and Harry doesn’t know why. Sex is what they do best. He doesn’t understand why they are getting bashful. Louis finally makes his way over and sits on the bed. 

“So..” Louis starts but immediately closes his mouth. Harry doesn’t say anything and urges him to continue. “I want you to fuck me but I’m just not ready yet.” 

Louis’ admission is surprising. He’s always so confident but right now he seems so vulnerable and scared. “Have you never…?” 

Louis shakes his head. “No. I prefer topping. If you haven’t noticed already, I like being in control.” 

Harry lets out a laugh then quickly covers his mouth. Laughing at a time like this is inappropriate. “Yeah.. I’ve noticed.” 

Louis allows himself to smile at Harry. He looks at him so fondly that Harry momentarily stops breathing. “It’s something that we can work up to, yeah?” 

“Yeah of course, Lou.” 

Louis is quiet for a minute. He has a look on his face like he’s debating something. “I want to try something.” 

“Okay, yeah. Anything.” 

Louis places a hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezes softly. He gets up from the bed and gets lube and a condom. Harry looks at him expectantly but doesn’t say anything. 

“I want you to, uh, eat me out. You know, if you wanted?” 

Harry has never heard Louis be.. Less like Louis before. This is a whole different side of him that he’s never seen before. He never thought he would. He’s actually opening up about his feelings and insecurities. It’s both weird and comforting to see. He’s like a confident Louis but he also likes to know that Louis isn’t always Daddy. 

“Oh, fuck. Okay.” Harry is still processing what is happening. He actually gets to taste Louis. He gets to stick his tongue inside of.. Fuck. Harry is not prepared. 

Louis sets the condom and lube on the bed and then sits down next to Harry. Harry is so overwhelmed with what Louis just asked him to do that he collides their lips together. Louis’ kiss is tentative at first but his confidence comes back quickly. 

Harry snakes his hand around Louis cock and pumps it to full hardness. Louis sighs in Harry’s mouth but lets it continue. Harry likes the little bit of control he is getting right now. He’s sure it won’t last long but honestly that’s what he prefers. 

Louis takes Harry’s length in his hand and that’s when Harry loses the little composure he had left. He breaks away from the kiss. “Ride my face.” Louis looks at him, unsure. “Please, Lou. I want it so bad.” 

Louis doesn’t answer but brings him back into a kiss. It is a frenzy of tongues and teeth. Louis takes control and lays Harry down. He pins his shoulders down and loops his leg around his body so that he is on top of Harry. The confidence that was lost only minutes ago is back and bigger than ever. 

Louis expertly grinds his hips to meet Harry’s. Harry is bucking his hips to catch every bit of the delicious friction he is getting. Louis’ skin is scorching hot against Harry’s. Their cocks are rubbing together in all the right ways and Harry doesn’t know how much he can take of Louis on top of him like this. 

Harry is so impatient to get his mouth all over and in Louis’ beautiful bum. “Sit on my face. _Please_ , Lou.” 

Louis breaks the kiss but instead locks lips with Harry’s already tender neck. Harry sharply inhales a breath. He needs to keep his composure. Louis is rough with sucking on Harry’s neck. It is already littered with love bites but Louis must want to have his neck completely covered. Completely his. 

“Someone is so eager.” Louis says against Harry’s neck. 

Harry huffs out a breathy laugh. “Can you blame me? That arse of yours is about to ride my face. Who wouldn’t be eager?” Harry tests the waters and grabs Louis’ bum with both hands. He squeezes a little but doesn’t overdo it. He doesn’t want to be punished and not be allowed to eat Louis out. To his utter surprise, Louis moves towards the touch. He bucks hips towards his hands and then back against Harry’s cock like he doesn’t know which one feels better. 

“I should tell you not to touch.” Louis says.  
“But?”

“But it feels too good and I really do like your hands on me.” Louis replies. He grinds his hips one more time on Harry’s dick before sitting up altogether. 

Harry thinks Louis is going to sit facing forward, towards the head board but instead he faces the opposite way, towards Harry’s body. He is confused but he doesn’t say a word. If anything, he gains more access to Louis’ hole this way. 

Finally, Louis lowers himself fully on Harry’s face. Harry wastes absolutely no time with licking a long stripe along Louis’ rim. Louis lets out the littlest of moans. Harry feels like he might die from just that little noise. He tries a few tentative kitten licks along his rim. He gets the same small but apparent reaction out of Louis. He swirls his tongue around the strong ring of muscle before forcing his tongue through. 

“ _Fuck!_ Harry.” Louis moans out and pushes his bum towards Harry’s face. This action further inserts Harry’s tongue into Louis’ hole This causes him to moan even louder. Harry cannot get enough of this. He is always the one to lose control and give his complete trust to Louis but it is nice that Louis is reversing the roles a little bit for a change.. Of course, Harry never really has any power when it comes to Louis. 

Harry flicks his tongue in and out of Louis. The other man is so responsive and sounds absolutely wrecked. Harry senses his desperation when Louis’ hips start moving on their own violation. Louis’ hips slam down to meet Harry’s tongue. He is making pretty noises that Harry wants to hear for the rest of eternity. 

“You’re fucking me with your-- _fuck_ \--tongue so well, princess.” 

Harry positively keens at the pet name. He knows that the use of this word means he’s not just Louis aymore; he’s Daddy. Harry takes this compliment in stride and grabs onto the fronts of Louis’ thighs. He brings him close and flicks his tongue in and out of him.

“God, you’re so good. So fucking good.” Louis chants, canting his hips back to meet Harry’s mouth. 

Harry finds it hard to breath but he doesn’t care. He wants to suffocate on Louis’ ass. He honestly doesn’t think this would be a bad way to go. He would be eating out the man with the best ass in the world.

Harry is brought back to his senses when Louis slides Harry’s cock down his throat. Harry moans but no sounds really come out. It is only vibrations and it is engulfed by Louis’ bum. He moans onto Harry’s dick and it is a never ending cycle of pleasure. Louis continues to thrust Harry’s dick into his mouth. Between Harry fucking his tongue in and out of Louis and Louis deep throating his dick, he know he won’t last long. He’s getting overstimulated very quickly and nothing has even happened yet. 

Louis bucks his hips to Harry’s face. He shallowly grinds his hips to his own rhythm so that he’s fucking himself with Harry’s tongue. Harry has never been so turned on in his entire life. He has no control over the situation and he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Harry whines helplessly against Louis’ bum when Louis runs a dry finger along Harry’s hole. Louis is still sliding Harry’s cock in and out of his mouth but it’s more of an afterthought now as he focuses all of his attention on his hole. He doesn’t waste much time with inserting his dry finger into Harry. They had pretty rough sex just last night so he is more lose than usual. The finger slides in easily. Harry wants to tell him not to take his time and to fuck him fast and dirty but if he does, he can’t be suffocated in Louis’ beautiful bum anymore. He doesn’t know which one he wants more. 

Louis moves his finger fast and deep. It’s not long after that he adds a second finger. He still doesn’t have any lube so this is a bit of an uncomfortable stretch though. This is where his pain kink comes in handy. It is on the verge of painful and that makes Harry want it more. He tries to move towards Louis’ fingers but he is stopped. Louis places a steadying hand on Harry’s hip bone to keep him still. Louis has so much control right now even when he’s being wrecked by Harry’s tongue. Harry doesn’t know how Louis still manages to be composed enough to be Daddy and still get all of the pleasure he wants. 

Louis abruptly removes his fingers from Harry’s hole. Harry tries to move his hips to chase the feeling but Louis stills his hips again. Louis also slides his mouth off of his cock. Harry wants to cry out in protest but his mouth is entirely too occupied. All he can do right now is let Louis fuck himself on his tongue and wait for him to do something.   
Harry is heavily alert when he hears the lube being opened and poured and then the sound of buzzing filling the quiet air. Louis is going to use the vibrator on him. Harry’s heart starts jack rabbiting in his chest. 

Before Harry can get his breathing under control, Louis slides the vibrator past the strong ring of muscle. Harry moans but there isn’t much sound that is heard given the fact that he has his tongue so far up Louis’ ass. It is a new feeling for Harry. He’s never experienced anything vibrating in his ass before. He quickly gets over the shock of it all and focuses on the feeling. There is an immense amount of pleasure he is feeling. He can’t process it so he works double time to make sure Louis feels good. From the sounds he is making, Harry likes to think he’s doing a great job. 

Louis presses a button on the vibrator which adds more intensity to the vibrations. The first setting was manageable but the second setting is almost too much. It has Harry writhing underneath Louis. Louis presses more of his weight down on him to steady him. From the waist up, he can’t really move. It should be scary but it’s exhilarating for Harry. He’s so on edge yet so alive. 

With the new angle Louis moved to, Harry has much deeper access to Louis’ hole. Harry can feel the exact moment when he brushes his tongue along Louis’ prostate. Louis’ whole body shudders and a high pitched, broken moan leaves his lips. His body moves rapidly; both towards and away the pleasure. It’s like it is too much for him and yet he can’t get enough. 

Louis presses the button on the vibrator again to a higher setting. Louis slides the vibrator into Harry more rapidly. With this much stimulation and his tongue this far deep in Louis’ ass, Harry won’t last another minute.

“Fucking hell, Harry. You’re so good with your mouth. Bet you love making Daddy feel good. Don’t you, princess?” All Harry can manage is a whimper and a small squeeze on Louis’ hips. Harry is so far gone. He’s not getting adequate oxygen supply (not that he minds) and Louis just referred to himself as Daddy. Harry can’t explain it, but he loves with Louis calls himself Daddy. It just shows how much confidence and control Louis has over Harry. 

Louis puts his lips on Harry’s cock. He swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and Harry knows he’s a goner. Louis slides his head down his throat twice before Harry is coming down Louis’ throat. The only warning Harry could give is squeezing Louis’ thighs so tightly that he’s sure he’s cutting off circulation. Louis doesn’t seem to mind though. He keeps Harry’s cock in his mouth until he swallows every last drop. 

When Harry starts to calm from his orgasm, Louis frantically turns off the vibrator. He gently pats on Harry’s wrist to tell him that he’s had enough. Harry takes the hint and slides his tongue from Louis’ bum. When Louis finally gets off of him, Harry’s face is drenched with both his slobber and his tears. He’s stunned from the whole ordeal. He lays there and waits for what Louis has prepared next. 

Louis gets up from the bed and hastily unwraps a condom. He slides it onto his cock and then reaches for the lube. 

“Daddy.” Harry whines weakly; defeated. He’s already had two orgasms this morning and he doesn’t know if he has a third left in him. 

“Princess.” Louis coos. He pulls Harry’s legs over to him and runs gentle hands up and down his thighs. 

“I-I can’t.” Harry doesn’t realize he’s crying until Louis brings a thumb to his face and wipes the tears off of his cheek. 

“You can, baby. Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

Harry nods repeatedly. He already knows he’s going to be completely overstimulated but he’ll do anything to satisfy Louis.

“Good boy. You make me so happy.” Louis kisses down Harry’s chest and stomach. He aligns his cock with Harry’s entrance. “So happy you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours.” Harry repeats, exhausted. He’s still so overcome with emotion from today and yesterday. 

“Gonna fuck you now, princess.” Without warning, Louis thrusts himself inside of Harry. Both of them moan. Louis’ is quiet whereas Harry cries out. 

Louis doesn’t waste any time and moves his hips quickly and harshly. He’s been edged for so long when Harry had his tongue in Louis’ ass. Feeling that kind of pleasure is so new for Louis that it must have gotten him very worked up. His thrusts are unrelenting. Harry’s cock is already starting to perk up in interest. He doesn’t understand how he can already be getting hard again after so little of a rest period. He’s exhausted and overstimulated but he wants to please Louis; to please Daddy. 

“You feel so good. Fuck, _princess_. So lucky to have you.” Louis is rambling like he normally does but this time is different. Tears are welling in Harry’s eyes and he knows are going to wet his cheeks again. Louis normally so demanding when assumes this roll. This time, he’s assertive but also very gentle. He knows what Harry needs is sweet compliments and a little bit of intimacy. 

"Daddy." Harry gasps when Louis slams into his prostate. It's too much for him. He didn't know he could feel this much pleasure in an hour period. He's sobbing into his bicep and biting at the skin to try to contain himself. It doesn't really work because Louis only slams into him with more force, driving into his prostate again and again. 

Louis grabs onto Harry's hip bones and sinks his fingertips into the skin. Harry is sure to have bruises there as well as everywhere else. Harry may have to go into hiding for a few days. People may think that Louis beats him or something. If they only knew what really happens behind closed doors. 

"Getting close, princess." Louis grunts through gritted teeth. His hips are erratic but he's determined. "Can you come one more time for Daddy?"

Harry openly sobs. He doesn't think he can. His cock is fully erect again but it's painfully so. There's pleasure pooling in his stomach but it's too much for him. He wants to give Louis everything he's capable of but he doesn't know if he's capable of this. 

"I can't." Harry whines, moving his hand to his face to wipe his tears away. 

"You can, princess. C'mon, baby." Louis urges gently but with a hint of authority. 

Harry wraps a hand around himself and starts pumping his cock rough and raw. It's even more painful because his hand is so dry. Louis momentarily slows his thrusts and spits into his palm. He removes his hand on himself and allows Louis to take over. 

Harry focuses on the pleasure now that Louis is the one fisting his cock in his hand. When he gets like this, he really can’t do much else but take what Louis gives him and do as he’s told. He can feel his orgasm building throughout his entire body. He can even feel it tingling in his toes. 

“ _Jesus_.” Louis moans brokenly. “I’m gonna come.” His hips grow fast and desperate. His movements are nonstop and rough. He rams against Harry’s prostate with each thrust. Harry is whimpering into his arm. Louis notices this and moves his arm away. “Look at me.” 

Harry does as he’s told and locks eyes with the other man. Louis’ pupils are blown and his eyes are glassy. There is a lustful look in his eyes. 

“Fuck. _Harry_!” Louis moans. He stills; pulsing inside of Harry. 

Louis continues to pump Harry’s cock in his fist. Harry is a sobbing mess he’s too overwhelmed and too overstimulated. “I can’t.” 

“Baby…” Louis starts, his free hand stroking Harry’s tear stained cheek. “You can do it. You can give me one more orgasm.” Louis pulls him into a kiss. It’s short but it gives Harry the push that he needed.

“ _Daddy_!” Harry cries out as his third orgasm of the day rips through him. His entire body is spasming. It’s on the verge of painful and he only produces a dribble of come. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced. Louis kisses him through it.

When Harry starts coming down from his high, Louis pulls out of him. Harry whines at the loss of contact. He is a useless, sweaty mess. Louis tosses the condom into the trash bin and climbs back onto the bed. Harry immediately cuddles into Louis’ side. Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s sweaty curls. 

The two men lay there in comfortable silence. Both are exhausted from their orgasms. Harry’s whole body feels like jelly. He’s trying to will his mind to not be so foggy. It normally is after such intense sex with Louis. 

Harry can’t believe this is the sex that he has with Louis. He’s never had this much sex in his life and it’s an added bonus that it is mind blowing sex. He can’t believe that this is his life now. He can’t believe that Louis is all his and he is all Louis’.

Harry huffs out a laugh, surprising himself. "We're not going to have a normal relationship, are we?"

"No." Louis kisses Harry lips shortly. "But I wouldn't want it any other way, _princess_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient. I can't believe this fic is finally over. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I very much ejoyed writing it.


End file.
